Ignore Me
by Poet Of No Return
Summary: Everytime she sees him she wishes she could hide. And everytime he passes her by she wishes he could see her. Kagome Higurashi a quiet girl who know what she wants but is to afraid to go get. Will fate bring them together or is Kagome doomed to be Ignored
1. Chapter 1: What I Wouldn’t Give To…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but this idea!**_

(A/N:) I got the idea of this story from my real life experience and it is true except for some situations, give or take a few. Anyway on with the story, enjoy!But I have a favor to ask of you, if any of you people have printed my stories or saved them to a disk, I would be oh so happy if you e-mailed them to me so that I can continue them. My e-mail address is chocolatestrawberry892000 at yahoo .com. Thanks.

--

Chapter 1: What I Wouldn't Give To….

Here I am again and there he is again, looking so fine and not even noticing I'm alive. I hate him for it and yet I want him for it. Why must I feel this way and over a guy no less! Oh shit, he's looking this way. Ok now, look your best and sit up straight. Tsk, he's looking at Kikyo. Damn her, she always get the guy and I'm always by myself. God I hate her! Ooh that bitch has every STD in the book and yet she can get any guy she wants to take her to bed. I tell ya life ain't fair! "Miss Higurashi, evaluate the problem."

"Huh? What problem?"

The class laughs. I look around and I see 'him' staring at me. Oh fuck! What do I do? What do I do? "I'll tell you what you'll do. For the next four days you will be in detention, got it?"

"Yes sir." Dammit all why does all this stuff have to happen to me? Fuck! Now he's probably gonna think I'm stupid or something. The bell rang signaling that class had ended. I grabbed my stuff and mummered a curse under my breath before exiting the class. I walked down the hall to my second hour, which was Accounting. No, I didn't sign up for the damn class and no I don't like it. "Hey, Kagome!"

I stopped and turned to see my best friend running toward me. "Hey Song."

Yea I know, weird nickname but she's my best friend and plus the first time we met and she introduced herself, all I could think of is the word 'song'. So I've been calling her that ever since. "Did you see the new guy?"

"What new guy? When did we get a new guy?"

"His name is Houshi, Miroku. He's kinda cute and he's really tall. And talk has it that he's a practicing monk. Cool huh?"

"Uh yea."

I didn't mean to be so rude, but some new kid at our school was not what I was trying to think about the moment. I mean really if you had some hot-no no correction some hawt guy at your school who didn't even know your name, let only that you were alive you'd have some problems too. The warning bell sounded and I told Sango I'll see her at lunch. I ran off to my Accounting class, which was on the second floor in the back of the school. Shoot! I was going to be late!

30 seconds later I booted myself through the door just as the final bell was sounding. The small collection of students stared at me before continuing on with their conversations. Among the small group was my crush, Inuyasha. I can't believe how fine one simple boy could be. I took my usual seat next to this really annoying but cute boy. His name is Naraku. He and I had a run in when we were both freshman. The bastard actually had the nerve to call me gay! Can you believe it? Well fuck and his cute ass self. Bastard.

I shouldn't be talking about him since he's been nice to me lately. I kind of wonder how long that will last. But anyway on with the class. Ok let me give you a list of everyone in this stupid ass room. There's me, first off. Then Naraku, Yura, that girl has some freaky obsession with her hair. Next is Ginta, Suikotsu, some other girl but I forgot her name, and of course my love Inuyasha. He is the bad ass of the class and occasionally he speaks to me. I'm so damn lucky. He has slivery white hair, that reaches his ass, two golden colored eyes, two of the cutest pair of doggy ears a girl has ever seen and a attitude so bad, you'd swear you were with Tupac, Biggie, and Ice Cube combined.

Anyway he also had a funny side, which tended to get him in a lot of trouble, but he never seem to care. Teachers would scream at him and throw him out of class, but he would just laugh it off and continue doing what he was doing. I loved him! He was everything I wasn't and everything I wanted to be. I was snapped out of my revere when of teacher; Mr. Fortune pronounced Four-chin spoke. He was trying to go over the homework that was assigned from the last class. And come to think about it, I'm damn far behind! I'm must be missing like-what-six assignments? And progress reports are about due, my mom's gonna flip!

Once Mr. Fortune finished going over the homework and the work from this class period, everyone starting talking. I feel kind of sorry for the guy, one he's American in a Japanese bind culture and two he can't control the class. If he says quiet, no one listens; no one even stops to hear the word. He even tries the nice routine but it doesn't work, it doesn't even faze 'em. Psh what a sad man. I looked around the class and sigh. Everyone is talking and having fun; everyone except me. That one girl whose name I forgot is doing the assignment-yea she actually does the work, weirdo ain't she?

Yura is running around the class massaging Suikotsu and Inuyasha. She tried to massage Naraku, but that didn't work so well. I was tempted to laugh but decided not to. Sometimes that girl can be so damn stupid it ain't funny. Well actually it is. I look over at Inuyasha and smiled to myself, he's so pretty when he stops to think. "Hey Kagome,"

I looked over at Inuyasha kind of surprised that he was actually talking to me. "I got kicked out of Butler's class, man."

"What are you serious?"

"Yea man."

"Man I was only gone for a day, what happened?"

"He said my maturity level is to low for him."

"Are you serious? Man the guy's favorite color is purple and he's saying you're too immature?"

"I know. He says I can't come back to class until I bring my moms up to talk with him about me."

"Damn."

"Yea I know, she suppose to be coming tomorrow."

"Mm. You will be missed."

By me… "Yea I know. Hey Suikotsu! Did you see what happen to ol'boy yesterday?"

"Naw…I heard about it though."

I looked on as Inuyasha continued to talk to Suikotsu about the fight that happened a couple days ago. I listened and enjoyed listening to Inuyasha tell the story of everything. It was so damn amusing seeing his eyes glow and his face light up with such joy. Damn I'm getting sleepy. I looked up the clock and sighed. Damn 30 minutes left. Shit! I looked over at my crush once again and laid my head down. 30 minutes wasn't so long….

Next thing I know the bell is ringing and I had drool on my face. I gathered up my books and left the class. It was time for lunch, which meant time for the computer! I can't afford lunch, which I use to get for free, but they started charging me for the stuff. I mean come on! It's bad enough my mom is poor and now they want me to pay for that crap they call food! Please, I'll just starve until I go home. I walked down the down the steps and down the hall to the class where Song and I hang out for lunch.

"Kagome!"

"Sing-Song! So what's going on?"

"Nothing as usual. Did you hear about Kagura?"

"No, what?"

"Well talk is that she's pregnant."

"No way."

"Yea and she went to tell Onoigumo and he flipped out. He said for her to get the hell away for him and to keep his name out of her mouth."

"Wow…that's awful. So is she ok?"

"I don't know. You know Kagura and I don't get along, but I do feel bad for her."

"Yea, that awful for any girl. Enemy or friend, that's something I wouldn't wish on anybody. You know unless they wanted."

Lunch went by pretty fast and I could hardly wait for Butler's class. As Inuyasha had stated early, he was kicked out of class. Damn I miss him. I felt so empty inside and I really needed him there…

The rest of the day was a drag and my home life wasn't all that exciting either. I walked up to my room and flopped on my bed. A sigh eased out of me and for the first time I really felt like I couldn't breathe. I bet Inuyasha wasn't having this problem. I bet he doesn't even know what this feeling feels like. Heh, I'm such a dork and the really sad part is everyone already knew that, except me. And once again I'm left in the dark. "Kagome, are here?"

"In my room."

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"Long dreadful and unwanted. So how was yours?"

"Same, my boss is –God only knows the words. So what would you like for dinner?"

"I don't know whatever is fine with me."

"Where's Souta?"

"After school, basketball."

"Ok see you at dinner, honey."

I looked at the mirror across the room and saw something. For a minute, if only a minute, I thought I saw Inuyasha sitting on my bed right behind me. I turned and looked but no one was there, just as I thought only my imagination. I once again flopped back on my bed and sigh. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and closed my eyes… "What I wouldn't give to be his girlfriend."

--

OK so how'd you like? OH yea, no flames I really don't like those if you don't have something nice to say, then don't say it at all. Anyhoo hope you enjoyed and the next chappie will be from Inuyasha's point of view, so prepare yourselves. Now do what you do and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but this idea!**_

(A/N:) I got the idea of this story from my real life experience and it is true except for some situations, give or take a few. Anyway on with the story, enjoy!

--

Chapter 2: Who Are You….

In a mansion on the other side of town lived the obsession of Kagome's affections, Inuyasha. Yes the guy was rich; well his parents were anyway. Kagome knew not of his many fortunes or his many tortures. In this wonderful house were many pains and sorrows. For Inuyasha's family was not a close one by any means. Adopted at birth but never appreciated, plus his older half-brother who was adopted too, hated his guts.

-Inuyasha's POV-

I walked up the steps to my parents' house after getting out the limo. I always hate going home 'cause there's always drama. No one ever stops yelling it's a frenzy on my ears. I unlocked the door and walked up to my room. Maybe if I'm quiet enough Sesshomaru won't hear me. I ran up the steps as quietly as I possibly could and stood perfectly still. It wasn't until I move that I heard a voice. "Is this some new game you half breeds play?"

I turned to face my brother and glared at him. "And I thought your head was already to far up your ass, guess I was wrong."

"Hold your tongue you filthy excuse of a demon."

"Well it's better than being a bitch ass asshole."

"Why you –You are beneath me and I, Sesshomaru, will not be pulled into this childish human fight."

Before I could retaliate he was gone. Damn him! I sighed and walked toward my room and slammed the door shut. After I locked the door, I threw my book bag on the ground and walked over to my bed and flopped down on it. "Of all the fucking families…"

I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. For my 16th birthday my foster parents told me about my parents and so I went to the agency and asked them for a picture of my folks. They said that they only had one and that my mom die giving birth to me. My father was govern of the city but was assassinated because he was trying to make equal rights for different races and half demons. So as a way of honoring both my human mother and full demon father, I had a mural of them painted onto my ceiling. It's kind of like my strength whenever I feel like the world is too hard.

I closed my eyes and sighed, my mind replaying all the things of my childhood. _RRIIINNNNGGGGG!_ Dammit. I looked over at my phone, debating on weather or not to answer. Well what the hell. "Hello?"

"Yash?"

"Roku? What is it?"

"I heard some talk on Kikyo."

"And?"

"It's official, she's screwing Naraku."

"Damn! I knew I shouldn't have answered the phone. Are you sure?"

"Yea man, there's no other way that it couldn't be her. Hey are you ok?"

"Yea. To hell with her, fuck her. Ay I'll call you back."

"Sure man, bye."

"Bye."

So she doesn't want me. She told me that she loved me and she lied. She fucking lied. I stood and looked at the picture of her on my wall. "Bitch."

Damn, I would have died for her. WHOA! What am I doing, I can't think like this, where's that damned blade? I'll work out, yeah. My form isn't the best, so I'll work on that to keep my mind off of her. I grabbed my trusted Tetsusaiga from its resting spot in the corner of my room and left my room. I turned left and walked pass my brother's room, pass my parents' room, and down the hall toward the back stairway. I jogged down the steps and turned the corner and entered the kitchen. "Hey, Jarken. Cooking my ass of a brother's dinner?"

The green toad gasped. "How dare you speak ill of your great brother and my lord?"

I simply "Keh"ed and smirked. That fuckin' toad is fuckin' hilarious. I shook my head and walked through the door next to Jarken as I left I heard him murmur. "Such disrespect."

I turned another corner then jogged down a couple more steps, I sighed as I finally made it to the basement. I walked down the wide hall, passing several servant rooms. At the end of the long hall was the training room. I walked in slowly and reached to turn on the light and sighed when I saw no one in the room. Usually I find Sesshomaru or my father fighting or practicing in the dark. I love working on sight skill. I on the other hand go for the more direct approach. If I can spill some blood then I'm real good.

Now if only I can find my focus point, I might be able to develop a new attack. Damn that Kikyo, that bitch!

"Fuck! Shit, stay focus. Calm and steady."

I continued to recklessly swing my sword not really caring about form and time balance. I was just so damn mad, that bitch lied to me! She cheated on me! With my fuckin' enemy! Dammit! Dammit! "DAMMIT!"

I threw down my sword and fell to my knees. She actually did it, she finally completed her mission; bringing me to my knees. And sad part is that I still want her, I still need her. Oh God, I loved her! "KIKYO!"

"Is this some idiotic play you are performing in or are you really obsessing over a human wench?"

I looked toward the door and glared at Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you were howling so loudly that that human man asked me to see if you were alright. And now that you are I shall take my leave."

"Yea well fuck you. I'm going for a walk."

"Like I care, do as you please."

I watch him walk out of the room and closed the door behind him. I then stood after picking up my sword and walked toward my secret passage. I pressed my palm against the handprint shaped rock and stepped back as the walls began to move, once open I walked through the dark damp hall and climbed up the ladder that lead to the street. I closed the grass lid over my escape tunnel and continued to walk down the street away from home.

I continued to walk, not even paying attention to where I was going. Then I bumped into someone, the sound of that person hitting the floor caught my attention and I looked down to see…KIKYO! "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oooh you big jerk! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up and gasped and I smirked. "Yea, Kikyo it's me. The guy you screwed over. So how's things with Naraku?"

"Huh?"

"Don't try to play dumb, I know all about it. You can't fool me."

"OK. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kikyo, I'm trying to be nice and forgive you, but how can I do that if you keep playing games."

"Kikyo? Kikyo! Look here Inuyasha, I am NOT Kikyo!"

"Wait what?"

I sniffed the air and discovered the truth. This was not Kikyo, it was-it was-it was… Dammit what was her name? I just spoke with her earlier. My ears reverted back to hers when I realized that she was yelling at me. "Wait, wait, wait! Whoa, what did you just say?"

She sighed and I was strangely captured by the way her bottom pink turned slightly pink in her frustration. "I said, my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. God you're a freakin' idiot!"

As she turned I saw a look of sadness pass through her eyes but before she could blink it was gone and she was going. Kagome…now I remember, she's the girl who is forever smelling like she has been freshly dipped in chocolate. Against my own judgment I followed after her as she continued to storm down the street.

"Stop following me." She growled.

It stunned me for a minute that she actually growled and at me no least. I looked over her form and smiled to myself. Her smooth creamy legs were easily shown by the short skirt she was wearing. The skirt barely covered her ass as the wind began to pick up. "Dammit, stop following me."

She stopped and turned around to face me, a glare set in her face. I smirked, what else was I going to do? I mean this girl had such power behind that quiet front she puts up at school and a bad mouth. "Ooh what are you lookin' at?"

"Why you of course. You're so beautiful and you smell so good. I want you Kagome and I want you right now."

Fear streaked across her face and she began to slowly back away. I grabbed her arm before she could fully escape and pulled her close to me. "You feel that? That is my erection, its telling you how much I need you."

If possible her eyes widen even more and she tried to fight me. I kissed her slowly begging her to give in with my mouth and thankfully she soften and kissed me back. I'll fuck her once and then deal with this Kikyo business. I pulled away from her slowly and smiled when she whimpered. "You want me too, don't you Kagome?"

She nodded wordlessly as she licked her lips. "You nervous, Kagome?"

Again she nodded and began to drop her gaze to the sidewalk. "I gotta go home. I can't stay here." She moved to leave and I tightened my grip on her arm and she winced. "Kagome…you lie. Why do you lie to me?"

She began to stutter and my patience was wearing thin. That familiar warmth began to cover my body and I wanted it. I leaned closer to Kagome and breathed in her scent. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kago—"

"Kagome!"

My head snapped up to see a small woman with an apron on waving at Kagome. I looked back at her then to the woman again. "I have to go." She whispered.

"We're not done, not by a long shot. I will have you Kagome Higurashi."

That night when I finally returned home I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Kagome and how she responded on that kiss. Kikyo never kissed me like that; she never even gave me half of what Kagome had. My lips still tingled from the passion her mouth gave mine. "I want her," I whispered to no one in particular.

A sigh eased from my mouth as I continued to stare up at the ceiling. If only my parents were alive, maybe they could explain what this feeling was, maybe they could tell me what to do….

--

The next day in class I saw her sitting in the very front taking notes on whatever it was the teacher was writing about. She looked so damn perfect. "Kagome," I whispered.

One of her tiny rounded ears twitched, but she did not turn around or even stop writing to concentrate on who spoke her name. "Kagome," I said a little louder.

This time she stopped writing but she did not turn. Dammit bitch turn around. She once again picked up her pencil and continued taking notes. This bitch is really starting to get on my nerves, but then I was reminded of her kiss. Yea, she worth the little trouble she gives me. "Kagome."

This time she turned around and looked directly at me and glared before turning again to write. So she knew I was calling her and she chose to ignore me. Well that was the decision my beautiful bitch. I stood grabbing the teacher's attention. "Mr. Takahashi would you please spear the class the jokes or whatever you're about to do and sit down."

I looked at her and winked. "Nope. Sorry I can't acquiesce your request. That means no."

The whole class turned to look at me. A couple of students began to whisper, "Guess he's back to his usual tricks."

"I hope it's as funny as the others were."

"Yea that last one had me in stitches."

Then Kagome turned and looked at me and she smiled but it was gone in a flash and she turned around and continued to write. "Class settle down. I will not ask you again! Mr. Takahashi, take your seat."

"No."

"And why not?"

"I need to speak with Higurashi in private."

Everyone looked stunned for a moment, especially Kagome. She dropped her pencil and turned to look at me with her mouth gapped open. I smirked and watched in amusement as she tried to speak. "Ms. Sharpe, he's n-not –ser-ser-ri-rious? In-innn-inu-uu-yasha?"

"I am. So can I?"

She nodded and I walked toward Kagome and pulled her out her sit and walked out the class. Once the door clicked closed I pulled Kagome close to me and kissed her. My hands found pleasure in gripping and smacking her behind. She gasped and pushed me away. I let her and watched in fascination as she gasped. "What are you doing you jerk!"

"Kissing you, I thought that was self-explanatory. What you didn't like it?"

She blushed and leaned against the wall and stared down at her hands. I went to stand next to her and waited for her answer even though it was obvious that she loved it. "Why do you the things you do?"

"Because I'm Inuyasha, that's why."

"No, I mean—never mind. I'm going back to class."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward me. "I brought you out here and you're not going any fucking place until I'm done with you, bitch."

I went to kiss her again but she slapped me. She actually slapped me and now she was walking away like we were finished talking. I growled and grabbed both of her forearms and slammed her into the lockers on the other side of the hall and kissed her again. She squirmed and struggled but the moment I didn't care. Something happened, something changed. When she slapped me, my demon awakened and now I'm as hard as a rock. But she didn't know that all she knew was that I was kissing her. It was until I heard her gasp that I came back and looked down.

I looked back up at Kagome and she went completely still and whispered. "Sorry," before running back into class. She once again left me standing wanting her and not being able to have her. "Dammit just who are you Kagome?"

--

Ok I tried to make the chappie longer. Did you like? I hope so anyway go ahead and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You Pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shit but this idea!**_

(A/N:) I got the idea of this story from my real life experience and it is true except for some situations, give or take a few. Anyway on with the story, enjoy!

--

Chapter 3: Who Are You Pt. 2

Stop it, stop it, stop it! No, he's doing it again! Why does he keep doing this to me! He's not suppose to see me, he's not supposed to speak to me-to want me! Why did I have go for a walk at that particular time on that night!

-Flashback-

I couldn't stop thinking about so maybe a walk would do me some good. I put my short flare skirt that was made of sweatpants material, grabbed my jacket and ran down stairs. I put on my shoes at the door and swung open the door. "Kagome, dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Oh I know, I'll be back in a minute."

"Ok hon be careful."

I smiled back at my mom and left the house. Sometimes she can be so damn trusting it's unbelievable. I love her so much. I ran down the hill of steps and hopped off the last 4 then took down the street in a full run. Not really paying attention to where I was going, I just had to clear my head and being out in the open was the only way. God, why does this have to happen to me? As if being a disappearing body wasn't enough! I finally slowed to a walk once I was far enough away from home. I had my head pointed down, studying the ground as I walked. I didn't want to look at anyone, their faces would only muddle my thoughts and my thoughts were of how to get the half-demon I wanted so much out of my life.

And the hard part was that I didn't want to get rid of him and I knew my life would end if I ever did. I feel so close to him even if he doesn't feel so close to me. Dammit! I'm back at square one! So what am I going to-- "Oof!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Oooh you big jerk! Watch where you're going!"

I looked up to see a guy-no not a guy but a demon with slivery white hair. Just like Inuyasha. It is Inuyasha! I gasped, my pain forgotten. "Yea, Kikyo it's me. The guy you screwed over. So how's things with Naraku?"

What is he talking about? I'm not Kikyo. "Huh?"

"Don't try to play dumb, I know all about it. You can't fool me."

"OK. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kikyo, I'm trying to be nice and forgive you, but how can I do that if you keep playing games."

This asshole really thinks I'm Kikyo! I can't believe this shit! All I do is think about how I would love to talk to him and all he does is confuse me with that bitch named Kikyo! I'll kill him! "Kikyo? Kikyo! Look here Inuyasha, I am NOT Kikyo!"

"Wait what?"

I stood up and dusted off my behind then threw my hands on hips and began yelling at him. "You inconsiderate jerk! What the hell did you think you were doing? Who the fuck could get me confused with that bitch? I'm not Kikyo nor will I ever be, you piece of shit! My name is Kagome! You got it? Kagome--"

"Wait, wait, wait! Whoa, did you just say?"

I sighed, yea I sighed. My crush's a freaking idiot with hearing problems, you'd think the fool could listen for a few seconds. "I said my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. God, you're a freakin' idiot." With that I turned and walked away, hoping to never remember this night or this moment. Sadness began to pour into my heart. My hopes were crushed before my very eyes and nothing was ever going to bring them up. Dammit, I wanna cry, my eyes are burning for it. I want to welcome the tears but I will not let them fall, I can't. Not yet anyway.

I should have never left my room. I finally meet my crush and he not only forgets my name but he confuses me with Kikyo. Life couldn't get any worse. I dropped my head and folded my arms under my breasts and sighed. It was going to be a long walk home and a long night in my bed. I sighed again. How could he confuse me with that witch? I just don't get, how? I don't look like her do I? Maybe I'll ask mom when I get home. Nah! I don't look like Kikyo! I'm my own person and Kikyo's everyone's bitch. Damn when did it get hot? It was then that I realized that Inuyasha had been following me. "Stop following me."

He stopped so I began walking again but then his footsteps began trailing mine. "Dammit stop following me."

I turned to glare at him but he didn't seem to back down instead he welcome my anger with a dangerous smirk. It was something about it that I didn't like something that told me to beware. I was trying but I just didn't know what to be aware of. "Ooh what are you looking at?"

I got my answer and knew just what to be aware of, "Why you of course. You're so beautiful and you smell so good. I want you Kagome and I want you right now."

What the fuck? Is he serious? What the hell does he take me for, another hooker who'll fuck for a buck? Ok I know one thing that'll help with this problem-RUN! My mind was running on retard and it was having a little trouble working the command I sent to my legs. So instead of running, my legs slowly back away. Dammit move faster. At that moment my legs began to work and I turned to run but his large hand clasped over my wrist and pulled my whole body towards him. My hips slammed into his groin hard and I could have sworn I heard him groan, then I felt something hard against the base of my stomach. Oh God, no.

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but lust and want. When he spoke his voice was deep and husky. "You feel that? That is my erection, it's telling you how much I need you."

I knew it! Oh God please let me go! Stop it stop it! I tried to push away from but his grip only tightened then his lips softly kissed mine. I was swept away and in that tide of Inuyasha I found myself kissing him back. We kissed for such a long time; my lungs began to shrink from lack of air. He pulled away and I actually whimpered at the lost of his lips against mine. No, I can't believe this Inuyasha actually kissed me. "You want me too, don't you Kagome?"

I nodded and licked my lips to keep from shaking in my nervous state. "You nervous Kagome?"

I nodded I can't do this! He doesn't even know me! "I gotta go home. I can't stay here," Why should he care about me, I am no use to him. Ow! My arm!

"Kagome…you lie. Why do you lie to me?"

Oh God no. Please don't rape me, please. "Well I—uh—I-I-"

I looked up into his eyes and my breath was taken away. Inuyasha wasn't Inuyasha. His eyes were glowing red and his grip was becoming a deafen hold and I was afraid. A tear silently slipped down my cheek as that sickening fear took over. I closed my eyes and silently cried. I could feel his breath on shoulder, I guess he was going to rape me out in public, where everyone can see us. But the real sick part of it all is that I'm not mad, I'm actually quite happy that Inuyasha would want me so much that he would rape me to have me, but I'm scared. But wait this is not the real Inuyasha so I don't--"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kago—"

"Kagome!"

My eyes snapped open and went to where I saw my mother standing around the corner a little ways off. A small smile graced my lips as I ducked out of his embrace and whispered, "I have to go."

I ran around the corner and into my mother's arms. I was safe again, but as I looked back over my shoulder at Inuyasha I realized this thing was far from being over and that I wasn't safe at all. I was Inuyasha's new target and now he was going to have me. I looked toward my mother and smiled as we climbed the steps to the house. She went on discussing about work and how she and grandpa fixed up the shrine and everything. As we sat down to eat Souta came in and sat down to eat too.

Later on that night as I lain in bed, all I could think about was Inuyasha and those piercing eyes. Those red deep dark piercing eyes. Oh how I wanted him. God, I wanted him, but I was afraid. Dammit I'm such a chicken! God! Damn I can't sleep.

--

All I could think while I was dressing was 'What was I going to do?'

"Shit! Ow! God dammit!" Stupid dresser when did that get there? Fuck! Dear God, My Lord and Savior, I ask you to help me and please hit Inuyasha with the plagued of amnesia. If you do me that small favor I'll serve you for all eternity without question.

"Kagome, breakfast."

"Coming!" Alright God down let me down.

I ran out my room, down the steps, into the kitchen; snatched up Souta's cup of orange juice, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. "Bye Momma!"

"Wait up sis!"

"Come on slow poke."

"Coming."

--

Once I got to school I ran into Song (Sango) and told her I something very important to tell her later. Before she could question me about the matter the bell rang, signaling it was time for class. I ran toward my English class and slid into class just before the last bell rang. Ms. Sharpe looked at me and nodded for me to take my seat. As I sat down I looked around and saw no sign of Inuyasha and I sighed. A smiled covered my face and my world began to lighten and all was right in the world again. The birds outside the window were chirping, the sun was shining so brightly, the air seemed cleaner. All was okay and all was all right! I sighed again and stared at the door. Why didn't he come to school today? Was my kissing that bad? Did my breath stink? Or maybe he's with Kikyo…or better yet Kiki-ho? Yeah that had to be it, one kiss from me and that sent him running to my arch enemy. "Kagome?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said take out some paper we're taking notes over the Picture Bride."

"Oh-oh yes ma'am. Gomene. So sorry."

I pulled out my notebook and pencil then began writing down the information on the board. "Ladies and Gentlemen this will be on the next test and it'd be best if you studied this because not only will this test be soon but there are no open notes, so study."

Shit, just what I need another test to bring my average down. I can flunk fine by myself but no you teachers just have to help me out! Bitches all of you, you shall rue someday. But all the same I will pass this test I have to! "Oh Mr. Takahashi, how nice of you to join us. Please take your seat and no funny business. Ask one of your classmates after class about the notes. So I'm going to ask you to do something really challenging, it may very well kill you, but please I ask you to stay in your seat and be quiet for the remainder of the class period."

"No prob teach, do your thing."

I looked when I heard the teacher speak his name and my eyes never his frame, not even to blink. I watched him walk towards me and I bowed my head and cut my eyes to his retreating back. Oh God why did I have to question where he was? What the hell is wrong with me! I'll just ignore him, yeah that'll work. "Kagome."

Ignore him, Kagome you can do it I know you can. Pretend like you're writing, yeah look uninterested. "Kagome."

I can't hear you, so to bad. You're stupid and I can't hear oh well. What are you doing? Don't stop writing! Hey that's not what's on the board. Does that say—OH No, God I've been writing his name all over my paper, I'm so stupid. And desperate, I want him.

"Kagome."

I turned around to glare at him but was mesmerized by his eyes and I can actually feel my cheeks burning from just glancing at him. Dammit I should have never turned around. I was so busying beating myself up that I didn't even catch what the teacher said. Shit that could have been a hint on what the test was about. (A/N: She just missed the teacher telling Inuyasha to sit down.)

"Nope. Sorry I can't acquiesce your request. That means no."

Some of the students began laughing and talking and that's when I realized she was talking to Inuyasha and had answered with a 'no.' I turned and smiled at Inuyasha, he stole that from my favorite movie. Wait I don't care I need to take my notes. Fuck him.

Ms. Sharpe began speaking again the class began to quiet. "Class settle down. I will not ask you again! Mr. Takahashi, take your seat."

"No."

"And why not?"

"I need to speak with Higurashi in private."

My head snapped up and I froze. My eyes shifted around the room and I wasn't sure for a moment if I was awake. Everything was going in slow motion and my head felt dazed. I looked down at my hand and saw my pencil was gone. Who took my pencil off my desk? Damn that was the only pencil I had. Wait Inuyasha asked to speak to me in private and what the hell for? I turned to look at him and shock struck me again, he was serious! He just smirked at me and I turned to Ms. Sharpe for help surely she wouldn't let me be taken away by this monster. "Ms. Sharpe, he's n-not –ser-ser-ri-rious? In-innn-inu-uu-yasha?"

"I am. So can I?"

She nodded! That bitch! She actually gave him the damn permission to speak to me out of the sight of witnesses—I was pulled from my seat and the next thing I knew was Inuyasha's lips on mine. The sound of Inuyasha's hands slapping my ass woke me and I pushed away from him. "What are you doing you jerk!"

"Kissing you, I thought that was self-explanatory. What you didn't like it?"

No, I liked it too much. Dammit! I leaned against the wall and stared down at my hands. What am I going to do? He knows, I know he knows and the sad part is he knows, I know he knows. Oh God! "Why do you do the things you do?"

I suddenly realized he was standing next to me and his breath was on my neck. "Because I'm Inuyasha, that's why."

"No, I mean-never mind. I'm going back to class."

I turned to walk back into the classroom when I felt his hand wrap tightly around my wrist. I looked down at our bodies touched then back up at him. "I brought you out here and you're not going any fucking place until I'm done with you, bitch."

A frown clouded my face and the next thing I knew my hand was connecting with his cheek and I was walking away. But his hands pulled me back I wanted to cry. So he was going to hit me, that's how it's going to be? I felt all the oxygen in my lungs rush out as I was slammed into the lockers. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. Soft lips met and I opened my eyes and began pushing him away but the bitch wouldn't budge. Oh God he's calling to me but I don't want to give in.

I pulled him closer and began kissing him back and that was when I felt something hard against my stomach. Inuyasha pulled away and I saw that same look he gave me last night. His eyes were fully red and his fangs were enlarged, fear began to pour into my heart. I gotta get outta here. "Sorry."

I ran away, run away into the safety of the classroom. I'm such a chicken no wonder Inuyasha never looked my way before. Oh I think I'm going to be sick. I looked towards the door and waited for Inuyasha to return but he didn't. I looked over to where Ms. Sharpe was standing, writing notes on the board and I sighed. Class went on, no one cared if Inuyasha came back. No one cared if he left and returned. No one cared and I was the only person he came to for attention and I turned him away. Oh God, I'm going to be sick! "Um, Ms. Sharpe may I please go to the nurse's office."

"No, class is about to end, so go when it does. Okay class that's all the notes for today, the rest will be given next class."

The bell rang and the class cleared. Everything was going in slow motion. I felt nothing, I was nothing and all I want was to see Inuyasha again. "Oh and Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"Tell Mr. Takahashi, Inuyasha that he now has detention for the rest of this week and Saturday's detention also."

"Yes ma'am."

I walked to the lunchroom and stood at the entrance. Song was suppose to be here but I guess not. Maybe she and that new guy hooked up and now she was going to eat lunch with him. I didn't want to eat anyway. Just as I turned to leave someone pulled me and I turned to see Sango standing in front of me smiling. "Kagome, I want you to meet someone."

I watched helplessly as my friend pulled me toward a table. I turned and looked back at the table we usually sit at and whimpered at its emptiness. I turned again when we stopped and I looked down at the people we saw sitting at the table. Sango began talking and then a tall, thin but muscular guy stood up. "Hello fair maiden."

"This is Miroku."

"Song this guy is way polite." He was very handsome. Beautiful hair dark bluish eyes and some strange clothe thingy over his right hand.

"He's not done."

"What?"

"Fair maiden, would you do me the honor of baring my children?"

"What?"

This guy is way crazy. I mean he's cute and all but did he really think I would—"Kagome look out!"

"Wha--"

I looked down and found this guy's hand on my breast. Rage. Masses and masses of rage coursed through my vein and felt unbreakable power fill me. Release it! "You PREV!"

A blinding light flashed before my eyes I saw power flowing from hand as it connected with Miroku's face. Everything stopped and the room quieted. Slowly I began to back away when suddenly Miroku stood and smiled. His cheek was a little scorched but he was okay but the next thing he said made me freeze cold. "So you're a miko, Sango, my love, you should have told me."

"I'm not a miko. That was just something else."

I push pass Miroku and took a seat and stared down at my hands and it was then that I heard his voice. "So we're going to let the geek with powers sit with us?"

My head snapped and I saw my greatest fear and evil before me. A glare set in those dark evil eyes that face, still and cold. Sango sat next to me and Miroku across from her, all the while me and my enemy glared each other. "So are you stupid to know you're miko or are you simply trying to trick people?"

"Well shouldn't you know a miko from a human you idiot! I didn't know and I'm not!"

His head came up and he smiled at me. An evil smirk was on his face and he stood and leaned over the table. I will not be intimidated, I will not! I stood and glared at him even harder. Rage and power coursed through my veins. I could hear it thrashing around my head, my ears were ringing from the sound of it. Suddenly he laughed, Inuyasha actually laughed. Inuyasha never laughed unless he was beating someone up or had found a new attack to help him beat someone up. But this was totally bazaar and really creepy, but I mustn't show fear. "What's so funny?"

"You. You look so mad when really you're not. And the worst part is you're heat and you know what?"

"What?"

"You stink! Damn bitch that stench is burning my nose. See you Miroku." Inuyasha turned to leave but I wasn't done and I will not be cut off like toy he owns.

"Well you know what? You're a inconsiderate piece of shit you bitch!"

At that very moment everything stopped-literally. No one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on Inuyasha and I and even he stopped and slowly turned to face me. I could feel the fear rising in my body and I was afraid of what he would say, but as he moved to open his mouth Kikyo appeared out of no where and began yelling. "You watch your mouth, bitch. Don't you ever insult my Inuyasha you little witch!"

My eyes shifted to Inuyasha's and I was shocked to see hatred burning in them. His pupils began to dilate he gulped then slowly look to me and walked away. Kikyo stopped her ranting and watched Inuyasha leave. "You dirty little bitch you made him leave! I hate you don't you come around him again or you'll be sorry."

SLAP!

Shock ghosted my face as my hand flew to the throbbing red mark on my face. The room gasped and I looked up to where Inuyasha was standing and saw that his ears were twitching. I cut my eyes to Kikyo who was smirking. That bitch actually slapped me. Why I oughta--"Inuyasha!"

There he was gripping Kikyo's forearms and shaking her as he growled at her. "Did you slap Kagome?"

"Oh so that's the little tramp's name, mm."

"Kikyo—"

"Shut up Kagome." I looked at Inuyasha and realized he wasn't himself. He was different somehow, his eyes were the same no red but something about his aura had shifted into a dangerous mood. I dare not speak against him so I quieted while Kikyo continued to babble. "Hah, just like a weak bitch. You shut up at any man's will no backbone and yet you have the nerve to yell and curse at my Inuyasha? You stupid little—"

"Kikyo…"

"Yes my love."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why'd you slap 'my bitch'?"

"Your bitch?" Kikyo actually quivered and I wanted to kill him. 'His bitch?' Just when I was about to give him a piece of my mind they kissed. No…no, this not how it's suppose to be. God I hate that-that thing. He said-he said. I can't breathe, I can't—I gotta get out of here! Run! I have to run I have to leave. As I ran out the lunchroom and heard the door closed everything became dark. I need to hide somewhere! Anywhere! I have to get away! I can't believe this! Hot tears streamed down my face, disaster and embarrassment covered. My crush is forever lost to me, all because of that bitch named Kikyo. I wanted him so much and now he's gone. Dammit now how do I get out of this school? The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Soon the halls will be over flowing with kids and once again life will continue on.

"Hello Miss Higurashi."

"Mr. Morimota! Hi."

"Um hmph. You do know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes sir."

"So then why didn't you show up for the detention I assigned you on yesterday?"

"I forgot, it's everyday I get a detention."

"Well in that case, let me help by giving you Saturday's detention also. Maybe then you'll remember to show up for detention. I'll also be informing your mother of your weekend activities. OH and how you by any chance seen Takahashi?"

"No."

"Well then carry on see you after and don't 'forget'."

"Yes sir."

That jerk, you can't just assign me Saturday detention because I forgot to show up to yesterday's. The warning bell sounded and I hurried off to history. I couldn't wait because today we were going to learn about the Fuedal Era and Fuedal war. I can hardly wait. I walked into the class and saw Sango sitting at our usual table, a little ways back was Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, and Naraku. Sadness covered me but I will not show it in front of him! I have to be strong. I took my seat next to Sango and waited for class to began.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, no worries."

"Kagome…"

"What? I'm fine, nothing to worry about I'm completely okay."

"Well then why did you run out the lunchroom?"

"Oh that? Well I just remembered I left something in my locker." Damn what a lame excuse. She'll never believe it.

"You know there's talk going around about your explosion."

"What? Already? I didn't do anything."

"Yeah well there's talk that someone told Keade and that she's looking for you."

"What? No way!"

The last bell sounded and the class quieted. "Alright class open your book to the Fuedal Era, Kagome please begin the reading."

I flipped to the page and stood from my seat, all the while hoping Inuyasha was looking. I looked down at the picture and gasped the girl and boy on the page looks just like Inuyasha and I but how can that be? That's impossible. "Kagome is everything alright?"

"Huh? Oh yes ma'am, sorry. In the Fuedal Era wars raged between humans and demons. Peace was never a thought either race could conquire for every time there was peace there was also sadness. 'Someone is always going to get hurt' quoted by well known ancient priestess. But the young was also in love with a half-demon, his name Inuyasha."

What the fuck? How can that be but Inuyasha's family isn't that old. "Kagome continue reading."

"Oh yes ma'am. Inuyasha was a powerful demon though demons humans looked at him as a disgrace. If there was one thing that both races agreed on it was that half-breeds were weak and unless to them. Inuyasha spent most of his life alone. His father a great warrior and ruler of the Western Lands was slain when trying to save his mate a human Leader of a Village. Although the Lord had attempted to save his mate she was slain also while giving birth to her first son. Inuyasha later grew into a strang demon and tried several times to steal the Shikon Jewel. On the last try he was slain by his miko lover who was diseved into thinking Inuyasha had struck her down. While she died from the fatal wound she spell bound Inuyasha to a tree where he layed resting for 50 years."

"Thank you, Kagome. Ok today we also start our group projects and since the last project was unsucessful I'll be picking your partners instead of the other way around. This will be a two person project and it will be due by the end of the month."

"So who do you think we'll be paired up with?"

"Hopefully each other."

"Ok Kikyo, you're with Naraku."

"Good."

"Kouga with Ayame."

Kagura with Kanna."

"Hiroshi you're with Jakostu."

"Bankostu with Suikostu."

"Hojo with Yumi."

"Eri with Yura."

Miroku and Sango"

"Okay that leaves Inuyasha and Kagome. I expect great work out of you two. Ok now that everyone's paired off here are the instructions for your project. You are to come with a story of your experince in the Fuedal Era and you have to include your partner in with your story. Also you must have a design of what you think you would look like in the pass. There are no rules as to how far you can go."

I looked at Inuyasha and he did the same. I turned and watched as all the other students moved to work with partner and here I was stuck with Inuyasha, life couldn't get any worst. "What are you doing."

"Ah, how'd you get over here?"

"I walked it's not that hard. You put one foot in front of the other and continue to do so until you reach your destination."

"Jerk. I don't want to work with you."

"OH yeah like I was praying I got you as my partner."

"Oh shut up! Ms. Marimori."

"Yes."

"Can we change partners, please?"

I could feel his eyes on me and I wanted nothing than to turn and kiss him. But I won't and I can't. Ms. Marimori walked over to us and whispered. "There was a reason why I put you two together. This shall help you two."

"What?" I was shocked to hear Inuyasha's voice with mine but I'll think about that later. What was this lady talking about?

"What is the half-demon's name?"

"Inuyasha." I answered.

"Ok and if you look down the page you will see that his companion's name was Kagome. They were both kill while defeating Naraku. Kagome was pregnant with Inuyasha's child and she had conseved just before the war with Naraku started. It is said that a magical well brought the two together and that their soul are forever linkrd to each other."

"Yea so? What does that have to do with me?"

"Inuyasha don't want to know where you truly come?"

"I already know, I came from the orphanage."

The orphanage! "Inuyasha you're an orphan?"

"Yea."

"See you're making a connection already good luck."

"Grr stupid lady."

"Wait what happened to your folks?"

"They died ok?"

Oh. I don't a thing about you. How can I like someone I even know. I'm so stupid. "Hey, don't start feeling sorry for me. Let' just start this project."

--

Chapter three. I tried to make it a little longer, not sure if I suceed but oh well! Any hoo I'm tired and I'm going to bed see ya and please reivew thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: After School’s Detention

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything-HONEST!_**

(A/N:) Hey sorry for the long wait and so sorry this chappie is so short.

--

Chapter 4: After School's Detention

The school bell rang sounding to all the kids that this day was done. Well fuck that! I still had detention and that was not something I was looking forward to doing. I gathered up all my belongings and made my way to the door and turned around to stare at Inuyasha. "Hey Dog-boy, you got detention for the rest of this week plus Saturday."

I walked out of class and slowly made my way down the hall to my locker. I grabbed my newest manga book and headed down the back stairway to the basement. Once I made it to the bottom level a sigh of frustration escaped me. I walked pass the janitor's closet, the choir room, and a couple fucking against the wall outside of the bathrooms. I continued to walk pass various things then I turned the corner and entered 'Detention Hall' which was held in the basement Library, well it was until the new wing was built. I walked and signed the report sheet.

"Miss Higurashi welcome."

"Hey Jokoso."

"What brings you to the bottom of the food chain?"

"Some ol' some ol. Some ass of a teacher trying to teach me a lesson."

"Well you know what to do, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I sat down in the back of the room and looked around. I can't believe this little box use to be the school's library. What a buzz killer. God, if you loved me you would help me pass the time. I got up out of my seat and walked to the back window and stared out at the other teens talking and laughing. A sigh escaped me again and I turned and went back to my seat. God! It was so damn boring! If this was all I had to look forward to on Saturday then I wasn't going, I don't care what that asshole said.

I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes. A nap would surely kill time and I would thoroughly enjoy that. Only I can't go to sleep! Fuck! Well I guess I can try and read this manga. I opened my book and began reading the trails of my favorite yaoi couple. Akira and Rei from, 'Our Kingdom'. I actually forget how stimulating these things are. Oh Rei's sucking Akira's dick. Oh God how cute and sexy. The door swung open, "Back so soon Jokoso?"

"I ain't Jokoso."

I looked and prayed that I was imagining things-nope he's here. God why do you curse me so? Ooh why does he have to be here? I turned my head so that I wouldn't have to look him but that didn't work. "So Kagome Higurashi, the super student has detention? What is the world coming to?"

"Don't mock me, jerk."

"Oh so I'm a jerk now?"

"Uh Hello! You tried to molest me earlier today."

"That's funny 'cause I remember it a little differently. I remember you pulling me closer and wrapping your arms around my neck."

"But you forgot I pushed you away after that."

He walked over to my desk and placed his hands on either side of my desk and stared at me. What was he doing? Is he trying to see inside me? Is he peering into my soul? Can he see my deepest desire? What is it he's looking for? What? "What?"

"You're ugly."

He turned and walked back to the front of the class and I could feel the sadness rise in my heart. I feel the darkest at the corner of my mind. Why does he do these things to me? Does he like seeing me confused and a mess over him? I know I'm about to cry, I know it! But I can't let him see it. Answer him. Counter back. "Duh. Like that wasn't obvious."

I looked up at him as he turned but I had to turn my head for my eyes wouldn't listen to the command I sent them. And a tear slid from my eye and down my cheek.

"Kagome-"

"Young man, take your seat."

Thank you Jokoso, you saved me. Now that I know how he feels and where I stand. But it hurts, Dear Lord it hurts. I'm crying. I can't believe I'm crying here, in front of him. But I can't help it my heart hurts and my eyes are trying to ease the pain. This pain is so foreign to me and I don't know what to do. "Kagome…Look I'm--"

"Mr. Takahashi shut up and turn around."

I looked up and saw Inuyasha glaring at Jokoso and I almost smiled. This was the last time I would let some boy get in my heart like that. I hate him! I do, I really do! I want to die! "Kagome-san you can leave."

"Really?" I could feel my voice cracking and it kind of hurt.

"Yeah, I know anything you did to get put in here was something minimal. Don't worry I'll write your sign-out time."

I looked over at Inuyasha then grabbed my stuff and headed to the door. "Thanks Jokoso, I owe you one."

"Oh no you don't. You just go on ahead home."

I nodded and walked out of the room and ran home. I don't even know why I tried to hook a guy like him. I was way out of my ledge, maybe I should just go for the quiet dorky kind of guys, like Hojo. He was always nice to me and maybe I could grow to feel the same way I do when I'm around Inuyasha…Maybe.

I ran pass the Wac Donald's that my friends usually hang out at and pass the pet store where I first got Buyo and pass the local corner store. It was so cold without my crush and I feel so lonely. Heh, come to think about I was always alone, I just realized it.

I ran up the shrine steps and ran into my room and slammed the door shut. At that very moment everything went crashing. My heart realized that it had been rejected and my eyes grieved for my heart and body shrank away from the world. Darkest covered me and I had no choice but to except it because it was only thing that made any sense to my whole being.

--

ok there is chappie 4. so sorry i couldn't make it longer


	5. Chapter 5:Ignore Me

_**Disclaimer: I…Don't…Own…A…Thing! (looks at the lawyer pointing a gun) There I said it happy now?**_

(A/N:) I'm back! Here's a spanking new chappie fresh from the store! I will apologize for not updating but I caught a bad case of writer's block. This fifth chappie had me stomped and I couldn't find anyway to come up with an idea. I'd begin to write then end up erasing the whole idea. It felt like I wasn't giving you guys my best effort and I didn't want to up load another crappy chappie like chapter 4 so instead I took my time to think and rest my mind. And for a quick minute I thought of scrapping the story and taking it off the net but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so here we are at chapter 5. Hope you enjoy and do me proud by reviewing thanks.

--

Chapter 5: Ignore Me

Friday, the last day I'll spend with that creep. I gave him all my information about my family and he in return gave me his, but we never spoke a word to each other and I want to keep it that way. Sango asked about me and 'him' but I wouldn't tell her, it hurt too much. It hurt to know that the guy you liked hated you and thought you were ugly. It hurt. Sango also told me about Kaede's search for me and she said that the old woman wanted to train me. Puh-lease. As if I'd I let that happen. I've been showing up for detention on a regular too and haven't spoken to 'him' once! I was actually quite proud of myself. Jokoso was extra cool too, he'd let me out of detention early. I have to thank him some how and for some reason I think he knows why I'm sad all the time and that is the real reason for dismissing me so early. But I don't care, as long as I don't have to be near 'him' I'm fine.

I closed my locker and prepared to head down to detention when I bumped into Kikyo. As always the bitch was wearing some sleazy outfit. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're bothering Inuyasha."

"Bothering Inuyasha? He's bothering me. I don't talk to him so what's your problem?"

"You're my problem, bitch! You think you're so smart, don't you? Well I've got you cornered. You are not going to have Inuyasha, I'll make sure of it!"

"I don't want him, you stupid slut!"

I pushed pass Kikyo and walked down the hall to the back stairway but on my to the basement I ran into Kaede. "Oh ye were the one I were searching for."

"Hello, Kaede-baba."

"Dear child, I heard of your power rage and I want to train ye."

"I have no powers, Kaede."

The woman frown at me, apparently she was not buying my act. "I saw the markings you burned onto the walls of thy cafeteria and ye have great power. Ye will report to thine office Monday morning."

I bowed in respect and mumbled, "Yes ma'am." Dammit! That means I'll have to be with Inuyasha all the time-and Kikyo. Shit! Is everyone out to ruin my life? What am I supposed to do now?

She turned to leave and I bowed my head and continued on my way to detention. And I successfully made it down to the basement without any more interruptions. I hurriedly ran to detention and barged into the room and found it empty with the lights off. The only light came from the sun streaming through the closed blinds. I looked out in the hallways and was startled by a voice, "No one's here, Kagome. It's just us."

I turned around and looked to the back of the room and saw Inuyasha sitting at a desk. I said nothing and walked to my own desk, which was across the room from his. He watched me as I began to pull out a sheet of paper and took out a pen and began drawing. He sighed and began doing something but I ignored him. He was a jerk, why should I want to speak with him, he hurt me. "Kagome."

I ignored him. "Kagome."

Again I refused to answer. "Kagome."

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, listen."

I looked up from my paper and flicked him off before continuing with my drawing. He growled low and hard but I continued to ignore him. He wasn't going to get the best of me. I refused to be made a fool of, but he kept calling me. "Kagome!"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

"No! Listen to me!"

"Shut Up!"

Inuyasha stood up in rage and flipped his desk over and walked over to me. As he walked across the room he flung all the desks that in his way across the room. Fear plunged into my heart and I was frozen in that spot. I couldn't move no matter what I did, I couldn't move. Inuyasha yanked me from my chair and kicked my desk to the front of the room and slammed me against the wall. I looked down at my feet and saw that they weren't touching the floor and my eyes flew to Inuyasha's. He growled in pure demonic rage and I flinched against it. His eyes bled red and his pupils began to dilate. "Inuyasha--"

"Shut up!" He jerked me against the wall also making my head hit the concrete. My vision dazed a little then it quickly refocused. "Inuyasha--"

"I said shut up! What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you speak to me, huh, Kagome? What did I do to you?"

"You're jerk and I don't want to talk to you."

"Stop being funny and tell me what's really wrong."

I looked at the far wall behind Inuyasha and sighed. I felt my eyes briefly close before Inuyasha shook me. I focused angry eyes on him but he didn't even seem fazed by my anger. I bit my lip and mumbled, "You said I was ugly."

"What?"

"You said I was ugly!"

Shock seem to pass on his face. Like he was hearing this for the first time and then anger. Rage burned his eyes into an even darker red then he kissed me, squarely on the lips. I could feel my cheeks over heating from the action. Inuyasha pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes and smiled before kissing me again. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Inuyasha licked my lips and I moaned and slid my tongue into his month. He stilled for a moment then pulled me even closer to himself. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled away from his month to kiss his chin, his forehead, his eyes, his nose, and I licked his cheeks before trailing kisses down his neck. A groan escaped him and I felt him tighten his grip on me. "Inuyasha."

He stilled himself and loosened his grip on me and let me slide down his body and he walked away. I watched him leave the classroom and I sighed before walking out of the room to go home. Why did I open myself up to that jerk? I knew what he wanted and I openly gave it to him. I'm such an idiot. How could I be so stupid? I walked down the street and slowly made my way home. Since I've been in detention all week, Mom has been a little cranky. She's always fussing about how one bad incident could ruin my future but she doesn't understand and if she keeps going on like this she never will. I keep telling her, I'm not messing up my future and she tells me 'don't lie.'

I walked up the billion and one steps and walked around the back way to my room. I climbed the 'God' tree and jumped from the branch into my window. I walked to my door and looked around to make sure mom wasn't nearby and sigh when I saw no sign of her. "Good, a couple of hours before dinner and no Mom to ruin my peace and quiet."

"Oh really?"

I turned around and there was Mom standing in front of my closet door. Anger was clearing written on her face and fear was on mine. Shock over took me and I blurted out, "What are you doing hiding in my closet?"

"Your closet? Funny I don't remember you paying any bills for this shrine or helping me and your grandfather buy it. Kagome what is wrong with you? You've been so distance lately."

"Nothing you would understand, mother."

"Kagome, I do understand."

Oh here it comes, Mom over analyzing everything. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. You're throwing your whole future away for some boy. Kagome I know you. Why must constantly fight me when I'm only trying to help?"

"Well you're not helping! You're making everything worst! I-I wish you'd just leave me alone!"

I covered my mouth as soon as those words flew out but it was too late to catch them, Mom had already heard it and sadness was clearly painted onto her face. I walked toward her and she held up a hand telling me to stop. She blinked back tears that were ready to fall and sniffled. I sighed and looked down at my feet, I really messed up this time. But shouldn't I be the one that's sad? I mean she's the one who's always bothering me? But deep down I knew I was wrong. "Mom I--"

"No it's fine. You feel what you feel, right? You don't want my help and I can understand that," Mom moved away from the closet and towards the door. As she opened it she stopped and looked at me, "But let me tell you one thing, young lady. Something is going to happen to you one day and you're gonna wish you had listen to your old mom."

And with that she left the room. I sighed and walked over to my bed and laid down. What did she mean by that? And why is she so sure about it? Dammit! Well whatever she's talking about its not gonna happen to me. Yeah…not me. I slowly began to close my eyes and drift off to dream land.

--

Dinner came and I was still thinking about what Mom had said and what she meant. Why does she always do that, get all sad only to make me think? What was the point? Souta went on and on about some stupid girl at school that he had a crush on and both Grandpa and Mom were thrilled. I guess if I really thought about it I was happy the dweeb found someone to care for him. Now if only I could too.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to watch t.v. but I just went to bed. What was bothering me so much that I snapped at Mom and felt so restless? Why can't I focus anymore? Why is everything falling apart from the seams? What am I supposed to do? I flopped down on my bed again and stared up at the ceiling. It was incredibly white and colorless. Hmm…am I like the ceiling, colorless and unnoticeable? Is that why Inuyasha refuses to see me as I am? I sighed and sat up. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the floor and then my skirt, it took to the same place as my shirt. I pulled off my panties and unfastened my bra and tossed that on the floor too. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a big t-shirt and threw it over my body and went back to bed.

Was Mom right? Was I throwing my future away for a boy-no, for Inuyasha? Dammit I don't know anything anymore. Why is everything so damn confusing? What am I supposed to do now? I looked over at my clock and it read 12:45. I've been thinking that long? Hmm…I bet Mom and Grandpa are sleeping. I rolled out of bed and crept to my door and opened it a crack and listened. A smile curled my lips…nothing. No one was awake! I quietly closed my door and continued to sneak over to my window and raised it. I stuck a book on the far side of the sill and looked back at my door. No one, I was safe. I hopped out the window and onto the 'God' tree branch and climbed down the tree.

The warm night breeze felt good against my skin. I walked the shrine grounds and looked over at the well house. I was always forbidden to go in there, and to this day I still don't know why. Maybe I'll go in there…tomorrow, yeah during the daylight. I continued to walk toward the steps and looked down at empty streets. I looked back at the sleeping house and a smile eased onto my lips and I tiptoed down the steps and looked around the empty streets and sighed. I walked to my left and began thinking.

So what if I don't want to let Inuyasha go? And so what if he's the reason why I won't make my mother happy! I don't care, I-I love him? Oh My God! I love him. I want him to be my one and only and I want to be his one and only. I feel like when I'm with him, he betters me somehow. Even when I'm mad at him it still feels the same. I looked to my left and continued to walk. A smile covered my lips and I shook my head.

Why am I smiling so much? Is it because I'm really in love or am I crazy? Inuyasha…I wish you were here now. I want to show you how I feel, how happy you make me. This feeling I'm feeling is so-powerful! I don't ever want it to go away. Whenever I think about you I have this quaky feeling. I stopped and frowned suddenly. Something wasn't right. Then I felt a chill coast down my back and I turned to see where it was coming from. My eyes widened as I saw this tall, dark, and husky man stand before me and he smiled.

I could feel my blood race through my veins and yet I couldn't move. Fear was building and I could feel myself getting ready to cry. Oh God, please don't let this man hurt me, please. I felt a tear slip from my eye as the man wrapped a dirty arm around my waist and pull me to a dark alley. A few guys were there but the man bellowed out, "Get the Fuck Out!"

And they ran like rats. I began to struggle against his hold but he wouldn't budge. I was really crying now, as I felt him lean against a brick wall and he roughly began to touch me. I cringed away from his touch but he didn't stop, didn't seem to notice I wasn't enjoying him. Suddenly he stopped and I felt and heard him chuckle. Fear eased from my every limb. "No panties…you really must have wanted me to fuck you, you dirty whore!"

"No! Stop! Let Me Go, Please! I won't tell anyone, I promise! I won't! (crying) please!"

"Shut up." His hand slipped under my shirt and I cried when he began to softly touch me there. Oh God I was really going to get raped. I felt him slid his finger between my lips and heard him groan, then he pushed his finger into my pussy. I cried and felt him bring his hand to my neck and tighten it, "Shut up!"

He whispered in a forceful voice. I bit my lip to keep from making a sound as the tears continued to roll down my face. Why was this happening? Why did I leave my room? Why was I walking in this dark of night? Why was I so damn stupid? The man jerked his fingers out of me and jammed them into my mouth, making me taste myself and his filth. He chuckled as he unzipped his pants and my heart stopped beating when he spoke. "This is going to be my best fuck yet, bitch."

"Stop." I said once more but was thrown into the wall on the other side of the alley. Dizziness and pain swirled within me and I groaned as I tried to regain control of my body. The man walked toward and grinned as he looked down at me. I quivered and felt a warm liquid into between my legs and realized I had peed myself. I began crying again when the man pulled me by my hair and jammed his dick in my face. I looked up at him and he smirked back, "Suck it."

My eyes went wide and I looked at his dick then back up at him, but instead of repeating himself, he forced my mouth open and jammed his dick in. I felt like gagging. Ignore me. Make me disappear, please…kill me. The man grasped my head roughly with both his hands and practically choked me with his dick. A groan erupted from him as he continued the movement. I cried even as he laughed at my misery. Someone please save me, please.

The man stopped his forced movements on my head I briefly heard him say something. I looked up at him and saw him looking to his left, so I turned my head and saw another man standing at the entrance of the alley. Oh God not only was I going to get rape, but I was going to get raped by two men. The guy at the entrance of the alley ran forward and punched the guy who was going to rape me and I fell to the ground and covered my head. And the fight was on. The guy who was going to rape me punched the other guy and he fell.

The rapist stood tall and laughed as he began walking toward me again. But the other guy pushed him into some garbage and they both fell. Slowly the other guy stood and began kicking the rapist until he stopped moving. The guy had stopped and looked over at me and I dropped to the ground and covered my head. I heard the footsteps draw closer to me and I cringed. "Kagome!"

I looked up and saw Inuyasha but I couldn't move. How did he get here and why was he here? Did he want a free fuck at the cost of a girl's innocence, too? I cried and covered my face with my hands. I don't want him to see me. Why is he here, what does he think of me? Am I a slut in his eyes? Is he ashamed of me? I felt a soft hand touch my hands and softly pulled them down. I refused to open my eyes and I didn't answer him when he called my name. I pleaded with God to make me disappear and was more than surprised when I felt his lips on mine. My eyes sprang open and I looked at Inuyasha as he pulled away. He pulled me into his arms I couldn't do anything except cry. I felt Inuyasha tighten his grip around my shoulders and waist as he reassured me.

"Kagome…I'm sorry."

I pulled out of his hug and looked him in the eyes. He looked at me as a silent tear slid from his eye and down his cheek. I stroked his cheek with my hand and whispered. "You did nothing wrong, Inuyasha. You saved me."

More tears slid from his eyes as he jerked me back into his arms and I hugged him back. I felt so lost and I'm sure he did too. Inuyasha kissed my hair and forehead then finally rest his head in the crook of my neck and whispered. "I'm never gonna let you out of my sight, Kagome. I'm going to stay with you…"

I gasped, as fresh new tears came to my eyes but not from fear or trauma but from happiness. Inuyasha picked me up and stood from our place on the alley floor. He carried me bridal style out of the ally and jumped straight up onto the roof of the building at the alley and he ran. The wind whipped passed us and I smiled. It felt so good to fly. I want to ride his shoulders with my arms out and pretend I was a bird. I looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled down at me. I felt so special. I looked forward and smiled as the skies began to change to a little pink. "Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled and leaned in my ear and whispered, "Where do you live?"

I felt myself blush and heard Inuyasha chuckle once more. "O-o-ver there. At that shrine."

"You live there?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shook his head and continued to jump from roof to roof as we raced toward the steady raising sun. Inuyasha jumped into the courtyard and placed me down before looking around and gasping when he saw the 'God' tree. I watched him walk toward it and rest his head against the bare spot on the tree. I walked over to him and sat on the bench beside the tree. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at its branches before looking at me and blushing like a complete cutie. I felt myself blush and smile back. "You probably think I'm crazy, huh?" He spoke in a shy voice.

"Never." I stood walked told him and hugged him. I felt his arms surround me and I sighed. I pulled away from him and walked back to the bench and stood on its seat when I felt two arms pull me back and I looked down at Inuyasha from my place on the bench. He must have sensed my confusion because he quickly spoke. "Your room is just above this tree?"

I nodded and he picked me up once again, bridal style once again and hopped into the tree. He hopped another branch and crawled into my window and walked over to my bed and placed me in it. Inuyasha looked around my room then back at me and smiled. I could feel my cheeks heating again, but I ignored it. Inuyasha walked back to my window and pulled the book from its placement on the sill and laid it on the floor. I thought he was going to leave but I was shocked to see that he closed the window and walked back over to me and sat on the floor. I frowned at him but he silently put a finger to his lips and I saw him smile when I nodded slowly and began to close my eyes.

--

I opened my eyes expecting to see Inuyasha staring back at me, but instead I saw my mother. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my mother as she went about fussing and picking up my clothes from yesterday. I yawned and continued to look at her. "Mom what are you talking about?"

"What? You mean to tell me you weren't listening to a word I said?"

"Well hello, I just woke up."

"I said you're going to be late to your Saturday detention."

I looked at my clock and my eyes practically jumped out my head. I jumped out of bed and raced around my room looking for clothes to wear. Oh great that's just what I need, to be late so that asshole can give me another week's detention, that jerk! I grabbed a white t-shirt that said 'sixteen candles' and a picture of the cast on the front. I threw on a pair of blue jeans and some socks and raced down stairs. As I was running out the door, I grabbed my sneaks and put them on, "Bye everyone, I'm leaving!"

I yanked open the door and frowned as I saw Inuyasha standing there. "Hey Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Oh Kagome is this your friend?"

I looked at Mom and muttered, "This is the guy I'm throwing my whole future away for."

"What was that dear?"

"I said this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Mom, yaddie yadda yadda. I'll see you later Mom."

"OK. If your friend wants to stay for dinner, please feel free to stay."

"Ok Mom, bye."

I closed the door and pulled Inuyasha by his doggy ear and down the steps. Once we made it to the bottom he carefully removed my hand and glared at me. "What was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up."

"Why are you saying it like it's a everyday thing?"

"It will be."

"Inuyasha."

"What? Don't you remember what I told you last night?"

"What?"

"I told you I wasn't going to leave your side. I meant that."

"Well where were you when I woke up?"

"I ran back home as soon as your mom came into your room. I ran back home to change then I came back. I've been sitting outside your window since."

"Oh."

I felt a huge blush rush to my cheeks and quickly spread to the rest of my body. Then he spoke. "Come on, we're going to be late."

I looked at Inuyasha and watched him stoop to one knee and he urged my to climb on his back with his hands. I did and like a shot he took off and I smiled. The wind once again greeted us with a light dance around our shoulders and through our hair. It was fun I even laughed. I wish this could never end. I don't ever want to be left behind, so I ask you Inuyasha in this silent plea, please ignore my silly yells and stupid comments. Ignore my nonsense and continue to make me smile with just a look. I want you to ignore anything I say that may hurt your feelings and do me this simple favor and Ignore ME…

--

Ok chapter 5! Yeah! I'm so thankful to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long ass wait. I know you all are probably mad at me for not updating but I had my reasons and I'm sorry for that. I will try to update more frequently. OK You know what to do, so give me a review and I'll continue to update for you, THANKS A TON!


	6. Chapter 6: Meltdown Realization

_**Disclaimer: I Don't A Thing…Fuck It, I'm Kidnapping Rumiko Until She Gives Me Inuyasha!**_

(A/N:) Ok I've finished chappie six and I'm so proud of myself, because this is my first crack at a dark fic or something like that. I hope you enjoy and sorry it's so short. Anyway on with the story!

--

Chapter 6: Meltdown (Realization)

Inuyasha landed into front of the school and slowly let me slid off his hips as his hands slowly glided over my flesh. I almost moaned at the feeling but something stopped me from doing so. Something told me that Inuyasha already knew I was enjoying his touch, so I said nothing. He stood and turned toward me and grabbed my hand before lightly placing a kiss on it. We walked into the school and walked down the empty halls toward the back stairwell. Inuyasha opened the stairwell door for me and I blushed as I slightly bowed my head. We walked down the stairs not saying a word, but not really wanting to. It was a comfortable silence and we were happy with that. We made it to the basement and again Inuyasha held the door open for me, I smiled at him as I walked through the door and he smiled back. He grabbed my hand and we continued to walk toward detention hall. Once we made it to the classroom, the asshole that gave me detention in the first place was sitting at the desk. "Nice to see you, Ms. Higurashi, take your seat over there."

He pointed to the desk all the way in the back in the last row across the classroom. I muttered a curse under my breath and let go of Inuyasha's hand before walking to my seat. "Mr. Takahashi, you seat here."

His looked back at me and smiled before walking to his seat in the very front of the class on the opposite side of the room from my seat. As soon as we were both seated the teacher left the room and I began to stare at Inuyasha. His back was to me so I began to admire his hair and his cute little ears. He was gorgeous and now he seemed to be so interested in me. I am so lucky. I folded my arms across my desk and stared at Inuyasha. Soon my head became to heavy I put it down on my arms, but I still stared at him. My eyes became heavy and soon fell asleep.

_I was dreaming…it was real fuzzy. It looked like there was some type of screen of smoke clouding my vision. I looked down at my hand and saw that it looked normal, but when I looked up all I saw was smoke. I began walking but I felt like I was going no where. It was all pink and purplish looking. A few sprays of gray smoke covered the air, but nothing else in detail. I continued to walk but nothing was happening. Suddenly I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. It felt as if something had hit my head. I felt dizzy. My eyes began to tear and I felt like crying. The smoke cleared and found myself on the ground of an alley. It was dark and some man was walking toward me. He was pulling my hair and bringing me to my knees. He pulled out his dirty member and jammed it into my face. I looked up at him with unsure eyes and he in return forced my mouth open and rammed his dick into my mouth. Oh it was disgusting! Stop, stop, STOP! OH GOD! SOMEONE PLEASE! Someone began to shake me but I would not answer them. I began to swig my arms at the person. "Kagome…Kagome…"_

"Kagome! Kagome!"

I opened my eyes and frowned then flung myself into Inuyasha's arms. He instinctive wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. "Inuyasha, I was so scared! It was so scary! He was violating me, he was-he was-"

"I know. I know Kagome. It's okay, really. I'm here now."

**Inuyasha's POV**

As I hugged Kagome I couldn't help but think about that guy and want to see his blood spill onto the ground. I want to feel, see him bleed. I wanted to feel his blood slide between my fingers as I saw him beg for his life. I wanted to see him gag for air, watch him suffer to maintain his life. I will see him suffer, because no one will hurt my Kagome and get away with it. That guy will never see another day alive-today! "Kagome, don't you worry about a thing, I will always protect you."

"(sniffle) Really?"

"Yes. In fact you will never have to worry about that guy again, ok?"

I felt her nod her head and I began to smile. My pride began to swell and I felt my heart lift at the knowledge of Kagome trusting me enough to believe my words. I hugged Kagome even tighter at that thought. I felt her begin to pull away and reluctantly I released her and watched her wipe away her tears. She giggled and I cocked an eyebrow at her and she continued to giggle until she caught the hiccups. I frowned at her and she looked up at me and smiled as she tried to calm herself. "I got my tears on your clothes."

I looked down at my shirt and shrugged then looked at her and said in a serious voice, "That's what my shirt was made for, to hold your beautiful tears and anything else you want to put on it."

She smiled and I felt something inside me pull. God, she was so damn sexy. I kissed her and smiled against her lips when she moaned and kissed me back. She stood from her seat slid her arms around my waist and hugged me. I rested my head on top of hers and hugged her. she whispered something that I couldn't hear and I asked her to repeat herself, when she did I smiled. "I said, you make me feel so good."

**End of POV**

I pulled away from Inuyasha, returned to my seat once more, and smiled at him when he swatted down on the floor and sat like a dog and he looked at me. "What's so damn funny?"

I giggled and looked at him once more before telling him. "You look like a dog when you sit that way."

"Well I am a dog, woman! Did you notice my damn ears!"

His anger made me happier and I moved my hand to softly scratch his ear as I spoke. "Yes I noticed and they're so cute. I could just eat them."

He growled and swapped my hand away from his head and flattened his ears against his hair when he saw my hand creeping back to his ears. "Stop it."

"No. I want to play with your fluffy triangles."

He growled at me, but leaned his head against my hip and straightened his ear and closed his eyes. I looked at him and smirked. Inuyasha began to growl and he opened his eyes and glared up at me.

"What?" Pretending to be innocent, I knew what he wanted. "Why aren't you rubbing my God damn ear?"

"Hmm I didn't you know you wanted me to rub your ear."

"You lying bitch. Fine don't rub my fucking ear, I don't give a damn either way."

"I'm not a bitch, thank you very much." He really wanted me to rub his ear, I could tell by the way he stuck his nose in the air and 'hmph'ed. Damn he's so fuckin' cute! I could just screw him!

"You are a bitch." He looked at me with that serious look of his and I almost wanted to believe his words. "You're my bitch."

I frowned at his words as I tried to understand them. What did he mean, what was he trying to say? I looked at him and felt my cheeks burn red as Inuyasha continued to stare at me with that intense gaze of his. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine and my eyes slid close to relish in the feel of it. It was passion burning alive and I could feel myself being swallowed by the currents. Inuyasha felt so good against my lips it was so right, it had to be. Everything I feel with him has always been right and somehow I feel my future with him would be the very same.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and we stared at one another. He stood and my gaze never left his. He looked at me before, returning to his seat quietly, then he whispered. "You still didn't rub my ears."

I smiled. Mr. Cynical Asshole walked back into the room and realization struck me as to why Inuyasha had so suddenly returned to his seat. I raised my hand as I studied to clock in the front of the room. "What do you want?"

"Um I was wondering, since it is 12 o'clock could we get something to eat?"

"Did you bring a lunch?"

I frowned and shook my head before answering, "No."

The man simply shrugged his shoulders and said in an uncaring voice, "Well then you don't get to eat."

I scoffed at the man, a frown clearly written on my face. I had half the nerve to walk up there and slug that bitch ass punk in his mouth. But then I would really be in trouble and then my mother would kill me, and that would mean funeral arrangements, and jail sentences, and no one had the time or money for those things. So I just sat there and starved as I watched that motherfucker pull out a Burger King Texas Whopper and eat it.

He was doing it on purpose to, I sat there and watched him chew his food in slow motion and he hummed the whole time, like that burger was really that good. I rubbed my eyes then looked over at Inuyasha. A smile covered my lips and I put my head down once more. My eyes were becoming heavy and I could practically feel the pull of sleep coming to me as I closed my eyes. The dream that came to me was kind of weird and scary…

_The moon looked so big from my place on the branch of the Goshinkobu. I was thinking about someone but I couldn't remember whom. Suddenly I heard someone call my name and I looked down. It was Inuyasha and I smiled at him. "Would you get yo ass down here, I've been calling you for forever!"_

_I jumped out of the tree and landed in a crouch before standing and smiling at him. "You sound like my mother."_

"_You sound like my mother!" Inuyasha mimicked me and I laughed. He embraced me and I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and smiled. "Kagome…"_

_I lifted my head and looked at him. His eyes were full of concern and fear. I frowned at what I saw and immediately I was worried. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"_

_He looked at me briefly before turning his head to avoid eye contact then he pulled away from me. I was really worried now as I continued to assess him. Something was wrong, I was afraid. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha speak to me!"_

_I grabbed his shirt and lightly shook him, but when he turned to face me again, a scream erupted from my throat. It wasn't Inuyasha but the guy who wanted to rape me. He had a dirty smirk on his face and he was laughing. He was actually laughing at me! "Inuyasha!"_

_The man slapped me and I fell to the ground. Suddenly my surroundings changed. My home disappeared and the dirty alley resurfaced once more. I looked around and hollered for anyone to help, but nothing came, no one came. The man laughed and pulled down his pants before commanding. "Suck it!"_

"_Suck it!"_

"_Suck it!"_

I shot up from my pillow and looked around my room. Everything seemed to be in place, no creepy, dirty men here. I looked down at myself and saw someone had changed my clothes, because now I was wearing my nightgown. I looked down at my hands and gasped at what I saw, fear and terror began to rise in me. I threw back my covers and ran toward the bathroom. I turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to my liking then turned on a frenzy and stared into the mirror. The person I saw staring back at me almost made me scream. My face was covered in dirt, sweat, and small traces of blood were streaked across my face. I almost died.

My eyes had become soulless and paranoid. My skin was so dirty, how could anyone not see this dirty? Why didn't anyone mention this? I hurriedly stripped off all of my clothes and stepped into the shower. Immediately I began scrubbing myself. I had to remove the dirt I had to remove the shame. I had to remove it all! Everyone will look at me and know. Everyone will know my shame and it's all my fault! No one will care about me, because I'm a slut! No one! It's my fault!

I scrubbed fiercely at my skin, but the dirty would not come off. It wouldn't wash away and I tried, I tried! "I have to be clean. I must stay clean. No one will know, no one will know. I'm dirty, so dirty. I have to clean it off."

My skin was red and sore, but the dirt, the shame would not be removed. It hurt! My arms, my legs, my whole body ached in pain and still the dirt was there. I furiously washed my hair and scrubbed all the dirt from it and I watched in amazement at the large quantities of dirt that went down the drain. I didn't stop scrubbing my hair until my scalp was pulsing with pain. I looked down at my body and let out a soft cry before falling to my knees in defeat. I was red and little blood spots had started to appear from my mindless scrubbing. I curled up in the corner of the tub and shivered as the warm water turned into icy bullets that stabbed into my skin. I felt horrible, I didn't do what Inuyasha told me. I couldn't help it but that man kept taking over my mind. He was so scary!

I barely registered the fact that I was crying and the fact that my entire body was going numb. I stood to my feet and shakily walked to the showerhead and turned off all the water. I stepped out of the tub and didn't even glance at the mirror. I was afraid of what I would see. I turned off the light, walked to my room then closed, and locked the door. I'm alone and I'm scared. I leaned my forehead against the door and softly cried. I lightly pounded my fist against the door in a helpless attempt to shake my fear. "I'm scared, Inuyasha! I'm scared!"

I slid down the door and huddled at the base of the door frame and cried. He told me he would never leave and that he wanted me in his sight but he was nowhere to be seen. He lied to me! He wanted me to trust him so that he could use me! I'm a stupid, dirty, no good slut! I deserved to be raped, it's my fault! It's my fault and I hate myself for it. "I hurt…"

I bit my lip hard and smiled insanely when the copper taste of blood swam through my mouth. I would punish myself, I should have known better. I'm stupid! I frowned and cried harder. "Inuyasha I need you…"

**Inuyasha's POV**

I walked around the part of town where Kagome's attacker had been and I looked for him. I could feel my blood pulsing in rage at the thought of him daring to raise a hand against _my bitch_. He will suffer once I find him-and _I will_ find him. I looked down the closed street, took in the abandon buildings and dark appearance, and instantly knew this was where my target had been hiding. "Keh, I can taste his blood already…"

Briefly, my mind thought of Kagome and what she was doing at this very moment, but it vanished. She's fine, probably doesn't even know I'm gone. Maybe she's sleeping? "Heh…don't worry Kagome, you won't ever have to worry about this bastard again."

I walked down the darkened street and took notice in all that I saw. I saw the rats running from place to place, some rabid dogs growling at me, a few stray cats fighting over some dead animal, I also saw a person steal the meal from the fighting cats and eat it himself. I noticed a few people in some of the buildings watching me walk down their street. I saw a few kids throwing things at some building and I saw the toddler standing on the roof of the fallen structure of what use to be a house. I continued to walk down the dangerous dark street and I almost laughed at the sight of two teens fucking in the rubble of a condemned house. I noticed the demons lurking in the background of this dark place and I noticed the few that were following me. "Looking for trouble?"

I stopped and turned to face the five demons that were following me and smirked. "That depends…"

"What you here for, punk?"

I rushed forward slashed each one with my claws, "Iron Reamer, Soul Stealer!"

They all fell and I smirked as I licked the blood from my hand then spoke. "Revenge."

I left them and smirked at the stillness of the street. It was even more eerie than before, I could practically feel everyone's eyes on me, and I loved it. Now that the warning was out, I couldn't wait for that bitch to come, so I could kill him. "It's school kid punks like you, that makes me hate kids!"

A fresh bunch. I stopped dead in my tracks but I did not turn to face them. I could feel their growing anger and I could feel their weakness. They were no stronger than a four-year-old kid and I was going to prove that, by killing them. "Hey punk, the fight is behind you!"

I chuckled dangerously and turned to face the two. My blood! Ugh! My blood-its changing! Anger…all I can feel is anger and I want to. I want to lose myself and kill them, kill them all! I closed my eyes tightly and felt my body tense from the intense pain surging through my body. I heard one of the men chuckled as the other spoke in an amused tone. "Looks like puppy is already tired."

I growled out and felt my fangs lengthen. My eyes kept twitching as I felt my blood race through my veins. I forced my eyes open and saw the red bleed into my vision and I smirked. I lifted my hand and cracked my knuckles with experienced ease. The power, I could feel the power surge through me! Kill them! My blood wants me to kill them! I raced forward with lightening speed and killed them in one swipe. I looked down at my hands and smirked. I stooped to my knees and reveled in the feel of their blood seeping into my jeans. I loved it. I loved it so much that I dropped my hands into the large puddle of blood and lowered my lips to the sticky substance. I ran my tongue over the metallic essence and smiled. I could feel their blood slide down my throat like red wine and I loved it. I desired more of it and I had to find it and feast on it. I snapped my head up, looked into the darkness of the streets, and smiled at my hidden audience.

They were afraid. I could feel their fear of me and I smiled. I chuckled it amused me so. I stood to my feet, turned on a heel, and raced toward my destination. I thirsted for more blood, but the place I was headed I wanted-needed to defeat the most. A man was there…I had forgotten the reason for going but I had to get there. He had wronged me in some way but I can not remember… _Kagome! He wronged Kagome! He tried to rape… He tried to rape-"_KAGOME!"

My memory! He forced my bitch to pleasure his filthy needs. I will kill him but first he shall suffer. He shall suffer for what he's done by losing the very part he forced onto Kagome…

**End Of POV**

I opened my eyes and looked up, a gasp on my lips, for there was Inuyasha, my hero. A frown formed on my face as I looked closer at my hero and there my vision cleared. My hero was covered in blood and from the look of it he seemed to be enjoying every bit of it. He looked as if he was thirsty for more and he forcing himself to stay in control of his lust for it. I looked at him and noticed his blood stained t-shirt and jeans. I noticed his blood-covered sneakers, hands, and arms. I noticed the blood streaked across his face and the large bit that covered his lips, but the formidable part was his eyes. They were still, red, and silent. He looked directly at me and yet I felt nothing from them, until he spoke. "…I'm here…just as you…needed me to be."

His voice was a lot rougher, huskier than usual but his voice carried a caring tone and I knew what he spoke was real. He walked away from my window, toward me and I straightened. Inuyasha stopped directly in face of me and I stared up at him. I wonder what he is thinking right now? I wonder what he is feeling? Inuyasha kneeled before me and I found myself unable to keep from caressing his cheek. I felt him lean into my touch and my heart melted. His rough hand grasped my wrist and stilled my movements and he looked directly into my eyes and I into his. What does he see? "…I took away…your…p-pain…Ka-Kagome…Your pain…is no more."

My eyes widened and I felt faint. So that's where the blood came from? That's why he took pleasure in it…he killed…"My rapist."

He nodded and I bowed my head and sighed. "He is no more…"

Inuyasha grunted in responds and I lifted my head and sadly smiled at him. I threw myself into his arms and cried into his neck. I felt his arms insecurely wrap themselves around me and hug me. I felt so safe in his arms and I knew he would protect me. I lifted my head to look Inuyasha in his eyes and for the first time since I met his full demon, I saw his red eyes soften as he looked at me and I pressed my naked lips as well as my flesh against his body as we kissed. His hold on me tightened, his kiss became more passionate, and he whispered my name…

We slowly parted and I hesitantly opened my eyes and I smiled when I saw my gold staring back at me. I hugged him and heard his soft chuckle whisper pass my ear and I smiled. "Inuyasha…I've missed you."

He stroked my back whispered just as quietly as I had, "I never left."

I pulled away to look at him and he merely smiled. He leaned forward and kissed my neck and I blushed and whispered. "Ignore me."

I watched him stand and hold out his hand for me. Once I was on my feet, I was pulled into his embrace and he whispered in my ear, "Never my love. Never."

Inuyasha stripped off his clothes and tossed them on the floor. I sat on my bed and watch in amazement and in wonder. His body was a glorious one. Ripples of muscles and nerves and if I could only be but a tiny pore on his beautiful body I would more than happy. I looked at his well-toned back and distinguished chest and I smiled. His brown nipples were perk and ready for my mouth to suck and I found myself blushing at the mere thought. His abs resembled a river's ripple tides and I found myself wanting to touch his flesh. His belly button was nothing but a small peephole and I wanted to dive my tongue through it.

I licked my lips hungrily when I saw his strong hands begin to unbutton his pants. I wanted with all my heart to undo them for him. I wanted to see and examine him up close with my own eyes and I wanted to assess his flesh with my own eyes, my own hands…my own lips. I gulped when he pulled the zipper down and stepped out of the pants before tossing them aside. I watched him pull off his boxers and I bit my tongue to keep from gasping at the pure sight of him. It was everything I dreamed it would be. His narrow but strong hips. His chiseled pelvis bone, his silvery white pubic hair and his long, wide dick.

I licked my lips and devoured him alive. My eyes thirsted for more of him and I moved downward. I examine his muscular legs but my eyes were continuously drawn back to Inuyasha's center. Every time I looked, his member would become harder and longer and it would lift a little higher into the air. I held Inuyasha chuckle and immediately my eyes flew to his. "If you keep looking at me like, I'll cum from your eyes alone."

I blushed and turned away from direction. "I'm sorry."

I briefly heard footsteps, turned my head, and gasped when I saw Inuyasha kneeling in front of me. "Don't apologize…I…"

A blush spread to his cheeks and he looked away then scratched his head before returning his gaze to me. "You what?"

He frowned and stood then walked toward the door. "Which way to the bathroom?"

"On your right."

I watched him open the door and walk out of it and I sighed. He was a mystery but I realized that I loved him for that. I loved him for what he was-loved him. I loved him. I felt myself smiled at that thought and I closed my eyes. My full moon has finally risen and I am so thankful. I stood from my bed, walked to my dresser, and gathered my bathing soap and hair shampoo then walked out the door.

--

Chapter 6 everyone, hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long but like I said before I was busy with my new job training. Ok you know what to do-after you read, you REVIEW! So do what you do and review, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7: Dishonor Inuyasha’s POV

_**Disclaimer: Ok, So Now I'm In Jail For Kidnapping…(tear) So It's Fair To Say I Don't Own Inuyasha! T.T!**_

(A/N:) Alright here you are for being so damn loyal and shit, I give you a fast chappie! I applaud you all for reading my story when could have been doing other shit instead so thanks! Anyhoo sorry the chappie is so fucking short! I couldn't think of anyway to lengthen it! Sorry! T.T

--

Chapter 7: Dishonor (Inuyasha's POV)

I walked out the door and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for it to get warm. As I waited I leaned over the sink and blew out a breath of air. How did she do it? Every time I look at her, I feel so…hard. I want to love her, fuck her, mate her. I want her to have my pups and call me husband-I'm crazy. One I'm not attracted to her! I'm Not! Am I? I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head. I'm one lost puppy. I have Kikyo at my side and Kagome on the other, what am I suppose to do?

I stepped into the shower and sighed. How does she get me so flustered? That damnable mouth of hers must be the reason. I braced my arms on the wall of the showerhead and sighed once more. Something must be wrong with me, because I was never like this before. It's her fault I'm sure of it. The warm touch of fingers massaging my back awoken me from my thoughts and stilled at her touch. "Why are you so tense?"

"Excuse me for not being used to sharing my showers with everyone."

She chuckled softly. "It's not everyone, just me."

"Well get out all the same."

She stilled her movements and muttered under her breath. "What did you say?"

I heard her blow out a puff of air as she loudly spoke, "I bet you shared more than baths with that slut, Kikyo!"

"She ain't fucking slut!"

She dropped her hands completely and I turned to face her. A frown was her face and a glare on mine. She began to smile and I felt myself frown. What the hell did she find so fucking funny anyway? "Oi bitch, what's so funny?"

She frowned suddenly and glared at me. "I told you before I wasn't a bitch, so stop fuckin' calling me one!"

"Well then what's so fucking funny, Ka-Go-Me!"

She smiled once more, I think this bitch has really lost it. Finally she spoke, "The fact that you say your precious 'Kinky-ho' isn't a slut when she's practically dating Naraku behind your back."

"Oh yeah?"

She smirked and nodded. She was so damn sure of herself well I got something that will knock her off her fuckin' feet. "Well at least I wasn't the one who was dumb enough to get raped!"

She stopped, I stopped, everything stopped. Shock was written all over her face and fear was written on mine. Did I really say 'that' out loud? I looked at Kagome's face and realized I did. "Ka-"

"Stop, just get out…"

I frowned and hastily looked around. "But I-"

She shook her head. "Just get out…please…"

I looked at her once more before I hesitantly stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom. I sat there on her bed and waited for her to return but she never did. I wanted to go and comfort her but since I was the one who caused her pain, I highly doubted she would want to see me. I looked out her window and sighed. I guess I should be heading home. I looked toward Kagome's door once more before pulling on my clothes and jumping out her window. I raced down the street toward my own home.

Why does she have to be so…so-so damn truthful? I know about Kikyo and yet I still want her. How the hell am I suppose to deal with her if I keep chasing after Kagome? Kagome was just a distraction, right? I'm not supposed to have feelings for her. I just happened to walk across that alley that night and found her. I'm not suppose to be with her-I'm not!

Kikyo is my love and I have to fight Naraku off of her. But how am I suppose to do that? She hasn't even called me, not once. While Kagome on the other hand has been by side, but then again she probably would have clung to anyone like that. Shit, what am I going to do now?

I landed outside the gates to my folks' property and I opened the gates and walked in. I walked up the grand steps where my foster mother had placed these over sized bushes along the walk to suffocate the people coming to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside. Once the door was locked, I turned—

_**SLAP! **_

"You've done it again haven't you?" Came my foster mother's harsh but quiet voice. I forced myself to look down at the tiny woman. Her face was painted in anger. Her wrinkles deepened as her face grew redder and angrier. She was wearing a expensive silk nightgown and robe. I couldn't see her feet but I was sure she had something covering them. I could kill this woman for slapping me like that, I should. I think I will-but something stopped me.

I looked up and saw my foster father and Sesshomaru standing two yards away from us. I walked pass the tiny woman and looked at my 'father'. His face clearly stated anger. He was also clothed in his pajamas and his robe. "I just got off the phone with the city detective and the governor. There has been a rather large report of murders in the closed off district of Tokyo, do you know anything about it?"

I smirked and licked my fang at the remembrance of the taste of their blood sliding pass my lips. "So that's the name."

The woman behind gasped and I heard him chuckle. "I thought as much."

I nodded. I briefly looked at Sesshomaru before returning my gaze to 'him'. He exploded. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin me? Do you know how much money it cost to persuade that detective, the Governor to drop the case?"

I looked at Sesshomaru again and found him smirking at me. I couldn't figure out if was because he found what I did amusing or if it was because I was in trouble. Which ever is was I didn't care. Another slap cracked across my face and I frowned and looked down to found the small woman in front of me again. "Have you no shame? How many times are we to go through this? You said you would never again kill the innocent for you lust of blood, you lie!"

I cocked an eyebrow at the woman and bent ever so slightly until I was in her face then spoke in a dark voice. "Who said they were innocent?"

The woman gasped again and ran into her husband's embrace as he continued to assess me with his hard stare. "What do you mean?"

I chuckled as I cracked my knuckles. "I killed them with good reason. They were not innocent men."

The man hardened his gaze on me and I continued to smirk. "And how would you know."

"Because I saw them."

The man laughed and Sesshomaru cocked an amused eyebrow at me. "So you had a civil sense of justice and you kill because they had committed a crime?"

I growled in annoyance. "Hell no! I killed those fuckin' bastards because they raped my…'girlfriend'!"

The woman glared at me and whispered, "You bastard!"

Her husband looked at her and smiled before turning cold eyes on me. He grunted then whispered something to his wife and she looked up at in surprise and shock. She glared at me before she left the room completely. Sesshomaru on the other stared emotionless at the man. I glared at him at he scratched his chin in thought. "I tier of your games, Inuyasha. I will not put up with it any longer."

"Yea, if that ain't news I already knew."

He chuckled. "I see. Well how about this, I disown you. You've cost me way more money than your fleabag ass is worth! I have paid for your last escape from execution, the next time you will be killed. Now get out your shit out of my house."

He turned and walked up stairs and left to go his room. I didn't move until I heard his bedroom door click close. I blinked my eyes and felt my nose crack and I fell on my back. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing over me, his voice as cold as snake venom. "You got us kicked out over a human wench?"

I cracked my nose back in place and wiped away the blood before I stood and faced him. "She ain't no wench."

"So it was Kikyo."

I frowned at him and walked away. "No."

"I see," all he said before he walked down the hall and disappeared. I watched him go and flicked him off. "Keh, who needs women away, all the bitches do is cause trouble."

So, I had to leave, ok no problem I didn't want to be here away. I walked up to my room and grabbed my sword from its resting corner and my book bag then headed out the door. I was about to close the door when something stopped me. I walked about into the room and looked up at my mother and father one last time. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. "You're the only thing I'll miss after I leave… Bye mom and Pop."

I walked out the room and slammed the door. I don't really know why, just for the hell of it I guess. I walked over to the banister and jumped off the railing. I walked back to the center room and chuckled. "You Were A Pain In My Ass, You Stuffy Old Shit! Hey Bitch! The Next Time You Slap Me…heh…I'll Kill Ya!"

I ran out the door and left it wide open. Maybe I'll get lucky enough and a killer will sneak in and kill them both while they're sleeping. I walked down the walk and out of their gates and down the street. I don't know where the hell I'm going to sleep, heh…maybe Kagome will take me in.

"Keh."

Shit! Fuck it, I'll just deal with Kikyo tomorrow, this time I mean it…

--

Sorry chappie so short, but I wanted everyone to know what was going on in Inuyasha's life. Besides no is suppose to have long chappies except the star character which is Kagome! Ok now go and review, pretty please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Old Hag Kaede’s Training

_**Disclaimer: Shoot! The FBI Is Watching Me…'Ok I Don't Own Inuyasha!'**_

(A/N:) So Sorry I couldn't UPDATE! There was a huge ass fuckin' storm and it knocked out all the power all over Saint Louis! In fact there was a tornado in East Saint Louis. But thank God, that's the only place that tornado hit. Man I was so scared, I was a praying sister when that storm hit and thank God, he kept my family and all my love ones safe!

--

Chapter 8: Old Hag (Kaede's Training)

That night all I did was think about Inuyasha. I wondered what he was doing. I worried about how he was fairing and most importantly, I wondered if he missed me. My alarm clock sounded at 4:30 in the morning and I turned it off then continued to stare out my bedroom window. My life had changed drastically since last week and I'm afraid I might not want to return to my old self. Heh, like I changed that much. …I was raped…violated in the most infuriating ways and yet I lived through it. I looked at my window again and sat up.

The sky grew darker and I looked at my clock and it read, 4:45 am. I smiled, remembering a scripture. "The darkest hour is just before sunrise…"

Or something like that. I looked down at my hands and smirked. This was the quickest revelation I've ever had. I feel real good about myself right. Inuyasha and I had a fight where we ended up saying things that we never meant to say and now he's probably mad at me. I sighed and looked around at random things throughout my room. I looked at my window again and smiled when I saw the sky lighten to a light dark blue. "The sun…"

Night was always my favorite time, but nothing felt as wonderful as seeing the set and rise of the sun. It was simply beautiful! I wonder some times, how God came up with this stuff, but it quickly faded. I stood from my bed and walked over to my window then opened it and climbed out of it and onto the Goshinboku. I climbed as far up as I could and sat on the branch and watched the sun rise over the horizon and slay the night with its light. I smiled when I saw a few birds fly across the sky for their morning flight. It was wonderful!

The sky was quickly turning from a dark blue, to navy, to royal, blue, baby blue, sky water blue, to a blue with a bit of orange in it. Everything was awaking to the morning sun and I found myself rejoicing in the whole event of it. I wanted to grow wings and fly across the sky just so I could get a better look at the sun. I saw the sunrays stretch forth and brighten the sky to a hot orange pink as the night clouds went away. I saw the wind guzzle the morning trees and smiled when it blew through my hair, stirring it about a bit. The sky was now a full orange and the rays were reaching past the sky and into space as the sun rose half way over the horizon.

"Beautiful…"

I climbed back into my window and looked at my clock one more. "5:32 am"

Shit, I better hurry and get dress before I'm late. I ran into my closet and grabbed my uniform. I threw on my white short sleeve shirt, buttoned the three small buttons on the back of my collar, and buttoned my green over collar. I picked up my red scarf and tied it in place before stooping and pulling on my biker shorts and my green skirt. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror and sighed. "Well Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither was I. If I don't look good right now it's because I'm going through construction."

I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs. I knocked on my brother's bedroom door before peeking my head in. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw he was still in bed. "Hey ass! It's time to get up! I'm leaving now so you better hurry and get dressed!"

He looked over at the door before tucking himself under his pillow then went back to sleep. I sighed and closed the door. I don't have time for this shit. I bristly walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was there cooking breakfast and Grandpa was sitting at the table. "Kagome, dear, where's your brother?"

"He's upstairs in the bed still sleeping."

"You were suppose to wake him."

"He wouldn't get up!"

She tossed the drying towel she had thrown over her shoulder onto the dish rack and walked to the kitchen door then called back, "Watch the food."

"No can do, I got school and I'm going to be late."

She sighed then spoke. "Well give me a hug before you go."

I ran over to Mom and give her my best hug and a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too sweetie. Grandpa, watch the food and let's not burn the bacon this time."

The old man grumbled and Mom smiled. "Oh Kagome, there's a breakfast sandwich in the microwave for you, it's already bagged and I remembered to put cheese on it."

I smiled and made my way over to the microwave and pulled out the brown paper bag. "Mom, you spoil me. Bye Grandpa!"

"Bye, sweet heart."

I ran out the kitchen door and over to the shrine steps. I quickly ran down them. When I hit concrete, I took off to my left in a full run down the street. Shit! I'm going to be late. I ran across busy streets and was almost plowed into the ground on several occasions. Shit, I won't make it in time! I ran down the street, took another left, and had to slow down to keep from plowing into people. "Sorry, sir."

"Excuse me, madam."

I ran across the street and took a right at the street corner and continued on with my full run. I was going to bust a lung for sure. Oh God, the chest pain. I body was on fire! As I ran down the street the very top of the school building came into view and my heart smiled. I looked up and down the street quickly and saw no one, no cars, nothing. So I jumped off the curb and ran down the street and on to the school's front. I ran up the tiny five steps and into the building. I wanted to stop but my legs wouldn't. I saw that I made it to school with enough time to eat and talk with Sing-Song, so I continued to run to the lunch room. I burst through the doors and the sound of my peers laughing and talking, some yelling greeted my ears.

I ran up to the table Sango and I use to sit at and plopped down in my chair. Sango looked up from her book and cocked an eyebrow at me. "What's with you?"

I huffed and puffed until I finally caught my breath and when I spoke, I still was out of breath. "I…ran…home…school…"

Sango smirked as she answered. "Thought you were late again?"

I nodded my head as I tore open my brown bag and pulled out my bacon, egg, and cheese toast sandwich, Higurashi style. I took a bite out of my sandwich and passed it to Sango, she tore off a pick ate as she handed me back half of my sandwich. In between bits we talk or at least tried to, "So how was your weekend?"

Sango groaned as she slapped a hand to her forehead, rolled her eyes, and swallowed her bite of food. "Don't even say that word! Man, tell me why my father is pressuring me to become a taija?"

I gasped. "What! No way."

She nodded as she took another bite. "Mmhm. He says, it was the family's way of survival and he wants me to continue the tradition. I was like, why not Kohaku, he's a boy, it's a good moment to score in some father-son time. But he was like, no. I said why and he said it's because Kohaku isn't strong enough. And I was like well make him strong enough, because I'm not doing it…then he grounded me-For a Whole FUCKIN' MONTH!"

I gasped and stuffed the rest of my breakfast into my mouth. I gulped it down and looked over at Sango, who was just finishing up her sandwich. "You can not be serious! What type of asshole grounds his daughter because she doesn't want to take up some crummy out tradition?"

"Now I didn't say that. I just said I didn't want to do it."

"What do you mean?"

Sango gave a knowing smirk and leaned her elbows on the table then propped her chin on top of her hands. "When the tradition is a bit much but my family was really powerful way back when. I mean the weapons they used were killer. They made weapons out of demon bones-DEMON BONES. I've never seen or read anything so cool."

I chuckled. "Wait you mean to tell me you've seen the weapons?"

She nodded gleefully and held up the book she was reading. "Yep, this book tells everything about demons and the slayers that killed them. They even mention my triple great aunt and get this her name was Sango! I was named after her. I'm almost done with this book and I plan on going into my family library and stealing that book."

"What book? And why would you want to steal a book?"

Sango giggled as she blushed and bowed her head. When she looked up, I could have sworn I saw love in her eyes. "The book is called, 'A Tale of A Slayer'. It's about my great aunt and her travels with her friends. She was the soul that kept my family from dying off completely. Way back when she was either sixteen or eighteen, hmm…maybe even seventeen. I can't remember. But anyway she and her family were at a castle fighting off this spider demon and the whole fam was slaughtered, all except her. She ended up with this group consisting of a miko-from the future I might add, a fox child, a half demon, and a monk."

I frowned. That sounded a bit like my story with Inuyasha. No! We can't all be connected, can we? "Hmm…well it sounds like you already know a lot about your aunt, why do want to read this book?"

She sighed. "Because! She and the monk had a thing going and I want to know what happened and if I can use those same methods on a certain Houshi I know."

I smirked and shook my head. "You are so crazy."

She chuckled as well, "Crazy about him." Her chuckle died down and smirked at me. "So how was your weekend?"

I groaned. "I refuse to answer."

She drew back, clearly in shock. "That bad?"

I nodded and she frowned slightly. "Your mom again?"

"Yeah a little."

"Oh shit yeah, I forgot. You had detention, damn that asshole!"

I chuckled. The bell sounded and I stood and walked out of the cafeteria with my best friend. We went our separate ways; she was going to Social Studies and I to math. Why did I have to face that asshole on Saturday then turn right around to have him on Monday. I'm in hell, I just know it, cause if I was in Heaven, Jesus wouldn't torture me like this. I would be chilling with Tu Pac or Biggie, drinking Mai Tais and chilling. I sighed as I walked into the classroom and took my seat.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha walking into the classroom with Kikyo. He was whispering something in her ear and from the looks of it, she did not seem to like what she was hearing. I had to fight off a chuckle so instead I settled for a smirk. I picked up my book bag and dug through it for my cell phone. I positioned my bag just right so the teacher wouldn't see and dialed a number. The line rang then I heard someone speak.

"Hey, Sing-Song. Guess what?"

"What?"

"From the looks of it, it looks like the two precious love birds are breaking up."

She gasped. "For real, stop lying."

"Well I'm not sure, but I will know by lunch time."

I snapped my phone shut and placed it back in my bag, before dropping the thing to the floor…

Class ended and as usual I had a good nap. I watched Kikyo and Inuyasha go off somewhere and I sighed. I wish I was his girl. I mean if he wants a slut, I can be one. Well ok I can't but I can pretend to be one. I only want his love and yet I can't get it. Kikyo on the other hand can get his love, his money, and any other guy she chooses and yet he's by her side. The bitch! I should kill her and feed her body to some poor hungry guy. I shook my head and walked down the hall toward my Accounting class.

I had just made it up the steps and had my hand on the door handle when the speaker announcement blared to life. _"Higurashi, Kagome to Kaede's office. Higurashi, Kagome to Kaede's office."_

I sighed. I get no fuckin' breaks! I walked away from the door and head down the hall to Kaede's office. This old hag was really starting to bother me. I opened the door to the outer room of the office and saw her secretary sitting at a desk. I walked over to the woman and before I could even state my reason she snapped in a raspy voice. "She's in the dojo."

I would have thanked her, but the bitch had an attitude. I didn't do anything to her, but if she snapped at me one more time we were going to fight. I walked pass the woman and mumbled under my breath about evil bitches with desk jobs and walked to the door on the other side of the room and opened it. Once I was in the room I closed the door and frowned when I saw a few more kids in the dojo.

I bowed toward them then proceeded to walk toward Kaede-baba. She was wearing those freaky looking kimono things again and I almost laughed. I practically drawing blood from the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing so hard. I bowed at Kaede-baba, once I reached her on the far side of the room and she bowed back. "The office said you wanted to see me."

She smiled. "Yes, dear child. Ye have not forgotten, what ye was told last, did ye?"

I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Woman, I had a very busy weekend, one I would not like to discuss, but I don't remembering a thing about what you told me."

Her smile lessened. "Ye are quite forgetful. We shall break this curse."

I frowned and scoffed. "Curse? Clearly you have seen Hocus Pocus a little too much. I ain't under a curse."

She frowned and assessed me with a hard gaze and again I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Ye are quite rude, do ye have any manners at t'all?"

I smirked and shook my head, "Nope, not a one."

She frowned. "Ye are being quite rude and I fear ye will do anything to keep thy self from joining thine class."

I frowned and sighed. "Ok, look. I don't want to be in this room-this class. I don't have any spiritual powers and I don't want any. So, can I just go?"

Kaede's smile returned once more and I felt a little of my soul die at the sick feeling I knew was coming. "Ye shall leave, when ye has completed thine course."

I knew it. I bowed respectfully and glared at the floor. Why me? Why me? My dear Lord, I thought you loved me? How could you betray me? Kaede began talking again and I had to play catch up with myself. "Follow me."

Was the only thing I heard before she walked off. I hurried after her and caught up with her before she walked into the back room of the dojo. I watched her search for something and I frowned at not knowing what it was she was searching for. Maybe she mentioned the item in our conversation and me not listening didn't hear her. "Ah-ha, here it is. I thought I used all of them. Here is your miko uniform."

She turned and handed the item of clothes to me. I smirked then chuckled as I looked at the freaky thing. It was an all white version to her kimono and it looked just as bad. I laughed a little. "You're joking right?"

"Being miko, is a true honor. Ye will wear tis gift of honor. Ye will try and earn ye own tradition miko colors."

I sighed and took the kimono. "Whoopee. I can't wait." I looked around and sighed again. "Where's your changing room?"

"Ye shall use this room. Ye will have to change quickly."

She walked out of the room and closed the door. I sighed once again and seriously debated on killing myself. I shook my head and began to pull off my shirt and skirt. I pulled off my biker shorts, socks and shoes too. I looked at my kimono and picked up the top and tied the robes into place, so my breasts would be covered then I stepped into my pants and tied them. I pulled my top robe strings through my pants hole and tied my kimono together so that my pants wouldn't fall off my hips. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and put on my miko socks and sandals before walking out the closet.

I joined the rest of the class and stood in the far back of the small group of students. I began to listen as Kaede explained today's lesson. It was something I tried once or twice, so it shouldn't be that hard. "Today, ye will channel ye spiritual energy until ye auras over flow with thy own power."

I don't know about over flowing power, but I did channel my spiritual energy. I did it so well that I fell asleep, I'll just do the same thing. I watched the other students sit and fold their legs on top of the other then rest their elbows on their knees and closed their eyes. I smirked and did the same thing. But instead of closing my eyes I watched a few of the students and gasped at what I saw. There was a freaky looking light floating around the students' bodies but they were different colors.

"Why aren't ye channeling ye spiritual energy?"

"Why are they glowing?"

Kaede frowned and lifted her head to look at the glowing students. A smile spread across her face and she chuckled a little. "Ye do possess the powers of a miko."

I frowned at her but she continued to speak. "The glowing are the auras surrounding the students bodies."

I looked at her but she said no more, instead the old woman just walked away and left me alone. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

I cracked opened my eye and gazed up baggy red kimono pants and cocked an eyebrow at the person I saw wearing them. "Inuyasha…"

"Answer me, bitch."

I scoffed at him then closed my eyes again. "I'm a student in this class now…deal with it."

I heard him growl then he walked away. I cracked my open once more and saw him sit on the other side of the classroom as he too began to channel his spiritual energy. I looked at him once more before closing my eyes to meditate.

Class had ended and I was leaning against the hallway walls. I had to find something that would wake me up! Talk about a bore fest. If that old hag wasn't old, I'd kill her. I saw Inuyasha walk down the hall and my eyes followed him. I saw him walk over to Kikyo then she began screaming. The whole died down so her words could be heard. I heard Sango whisper, "Guess you were right."

I looked at her and momentarily wondered where the hell she came from before turning my attention back to the scene at hand. "Who in the hell do you think you are? Who are you to judge me?"

Inuyasha had his ears pinned against his hair and he stood rigid as Kinky-ho yelled. "Are some kind of fucking saint that you can look down on me? I think not, you're a fucking demon-half-demon at that! So what I slept with Naraku and so what if I boned Onigumo! I'm not giving you up! You are mine I earned you, I own you!"

The nerve of her, I tell you once a bitch always a bitch. I looked at Inuyasha and saw angry flash across his face. He grabbed her forearms and slammed her into the lockers. "You do not own me! No one does! How can you say that, I loved you. I loved you! I thought you did too. What happened I wasn't good enough for you? I couldn't satisfy you? What? What did I do? Do you know I would have died for you!"

I watched Inuyasha as sadness flickered across his face and I felt a piece of my soul die. So all that stuff he said to me was nothing more than lies. He loves Kikyo and he wants to be with her… Why? She treats him like shit and he still wants to stay. I heard someone laughing and I looked up and saw Kikyo was the culprit. I frowned. She actually had the nerve to laugh when he was baring his heart to her, that Bitch! My eyes jumped from Kikyo to Inuyasha and I silently gasped at the emotion I saw blazing on Inuyasha's face. It was an emotion I knew all too well, defeat.

I couldn't believe it, Inuyasha was the toughest guy I know and here he was being brought down by a slut. Kikyo slowly stopped her laughing and briefly closed her eyes before sighing. "A man's heart is a foolish and funny thing."

She turned her head stared at the floor before returning her gaze to his. She smirked. "You would've died for me, Inuyasha, please. If you truly believe yours words then I will you kill you otherwise don't say that shit at all. What? Are you mad? Are you appalled?"

She chuckled, "…Can you not believe my words? Then believe this, you are nothing more than a toy I string along, because I know you would do anything to have me-to keep me. And I'm will to let you do all those things, but I will not stand here and let you think you own me! I am my own person and you're lucky enough that I actually kept you this long."

Inuyasha bowed his head and I saw his chin tremble a little then he snapped his head up and looked at Kikyo. She looked at him and then the whole hall gasped when Inuyasha slammed his lips onto hers. I frowned slightly. My heart began to tear and I clutched my fist against the throbbing pain in my chest. So, he truly does love Kikyo, enough where he would tolerate her insults and her love affairs with other boys. Why? She doesn't even love him, she admitted that much herself without spelling out the obvious.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I bowed my head in a silent shame. I felt so used betrayed. I was stupid for even thinking he would fall for me. I quickly wiped away my tears before someone saw me and I looked at them kiss. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo and closed his eyes and sighed. He let go of her forearms and stepped back a bit before bowing his head towards her. Kikyo was obviously in a state of shock, for the only thing she did was touch her lips and stare at him. Inuyasha mummered something and Kikyo's eyes grew wide with shock. "What did you say?"

Her voice out of breath from that fiery kiss Inuyasha had given her. he lifted his head and stared deeply into her eyes as he re-spoke his words in a louder voice. "I said, it's over you dirty Bitch!"

He chuckled as he glared at her. "What, did you think that kiss was a reward kiss? Keh, you wish you were that lucky. In fact since you're so good at pleasing me-And every other guy at this school, why is it that you kiss like a fuckin' baby."

"What?" I smirked so she can't kiss, how rich. "Yeah you heard me. I know someone who kisses twice-no make that a million times better than you!"

"What?"

Inuyasha smirked and walked away from Kikyo. I turned to walk away when I felt a hand slide into my own and an arm wrap itself around my waist. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. I frowned as he released me and pulled me back to the student ring where Kikyo stood. I looked at her and she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked down at me before looking at Kikyo and saying, "This is what a kiss is suppose to feel like."

He lower head and tilted my chin upward as he gently kissed my lips. I felt bad for Kikyo but the pull of his lips on mine were quickly killing the guilt buzz. Fire began to course through my veins and I felt myself melt against his hold. Why does he do this to me? I moaned lightly when his fingers brushed pass my arms and down my sides. I lightly bit his lip when he grasped my ass. I slanted my lips over his and heard him whimper. I pulled away from him and opened my eyes.

Inuyasha opened his also and panted before crushing his lips with mine and pulling me forward before he crashed against the lockers. I felt his hands grasp and smack my ass as I grind against him. He moaned and thrusted his tongue into my mouth and I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and slammed the back of his head against the lockers as he moaned out my. I felt like blushing but I let the feeling slip as I began to attack his neck with kisses and soft bites.

I moaned out when I felt Inuyasha's hands grasp my hips and grind his erection against my pelvis. Inuyasha stilled his movements and looked at me. I looked at him and quickly licked my lips. I heard him whisper under his breath, "We need to be alone…NOW!"

I smirked a little as he pulled me down the hall and that was the last thing I heard…

--

Well, well, well! I feel a lemon coming on! Now that I updated can you please review, Thanks! Bye until next time! Oh yeah forgive me if there are any mis-spells or something, I didn't really go over it.


	9. Chapter 9: In A Closet?

_**Disclaimer: In Handcuffs Once Again…Hmm Maybe I Should Stop Stalking Rumiko…Oh Well!**_

(A/N:) So Sorry I couldn't UPDATE! Some shit happened and that really threw me off on my writing and as a result I received a huge ass writer's block dry spell. I am so sorry, I think I'm cool again and I will be able to update soon, that is if my stupid school let up on website blockings…

--

Chapter 9: In A Closet!?

I smirked a little as he pulled me down the hall and that was the last thing I heard. I turned and flicked Kikyo off before Inuyasha pulled me around the corner and lightly slammed me against the wall to kiss me. I swallowed his tongue and twirled my own tongue with his as we began to hastily explore each other. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and continued to drag me down the hall. We rushed pass several students and then we were alone. Inuyasha stopped and looked around once more before opening a door and pulling both of us inside.

I frowned at him as he leaned against what appeared to be a shelf. I felt like cussing but I held my tongue and instead glared at him. Inuyasha was panting as he stared at me and he was hungrily licking his lips as he advanced toward me. I wanted to slap him but he was looking so damn sexy it was just unreal. I lightly moaned and reached for him. As my hand caressed his cheek, my anger arose. "What the hell is this?"

"What?"

"In a CLOSET!?"

I watched him shrug his shoulders and stick his hands into his pockets. "Well sorry I couldn't get you a classroom!"

I shook my head and moved to leave when a hand stopped me. I looked down at the spot where my wrist and his hand were conjoined then back at him. I saw his eyes sizzle with wanting. I heard him whimper and the light whisper of my name and I felt my heart melt. He needed me and I wanted him to need me. Is this happening? I walked into his embrace and kissed him softly. His hands molded around my waist and I moaned into his mouth. I slid my hands up his back and over his shoulders then down his arms and to his hand, then I pushed them downward to grab my ass.

My hands flew to his waist and I unzipped his pants and relished in the erection that lain there. I pushed myself against him and rubbed my pelvis against his dick. I want him to want me. I want him to scream out his passion for me. I want him inside of me! I hastily began unbuttoning his uniform jacket and under shirt and I pulled away from his lips to kiss his newly uncovered skin. A nice tan color and smooth as well as soft. I inhaled his smell and I licked his skin. I wanted to melt into him. I want to become one with him. "Inuyasha…"

I felt his hands yank off my skirt and rip off my panties. "Hey I just bought those!"

He kissed me and I sighed into his mouth, my panties were forgotten, that punk. Inuyasha unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off my head before ripping off my bra. I didn't even open my mouth to say a word, I knew it was useless. Instead, I kissed him as his hands roamed my naked body. "Inuyasha…"

He groaned my name, and picked me up and leaned me against the wall of the small room. I was staring down at his chest in wonder when I felt his hand lightly lift my head. I gasped when I saw his intense gaze blaze into mine.

"Kagome…I have to have you, all of you-NOW!"

I nodded in response to his words and threw back my head as he thrust into my body. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. I could felt his member gently push through my body and slowly fill me to the brim. In doing so I felt something break, tear, and disappear as if never to return again. I opened my eyes and my mouth gaped opened as I cried to the ceiling of the dark room. I felt Inuyasha kiss my flesh and I looked down at him and forced a smile on my lips.

This pain was really annoying, but slowly it began to subside and a new feeling began to arise. I looked at Inuyasha and smiled lightly when I felt his thumb gently wipe away my tears. I opened my eyes again and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha chuckled and I felt the vibration of it course through his body and into mine. I blushed slightly from the movement and just barely caught what he was saying. "I should be asking you the same thing, with you being deflowered and all."

I felt my cheeks redden as I smiled down at him. "I fine, I think…"

"Good." Was all he said before crushing his lips to mine and slowly pulled himself out of my body. I felt a fierce chill attack my center at the departure of his body heat and I whimpered. I felt and heard him chuckle inside my mouth as he thrust his hips forward and his dick slammed into my pussy. I yanked my head away from his and moaned out as my eyes widened to degrees unknown. It was an incredible something and a terrible nothing that I was missing and somehow Inuyasha filled both.

I gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as this incredible boy took me on the ride of my life. I moaned and groaned, clawed and scratched, sighed and panted, screamed and yelled, but most importantly, I lived. I felt his body move with mine and I moaned out at every feeling he provoked inside me. "Inuyasha…"

For the first time, since I ever knew this boy I saw him weaken at the sound of my voice. He leaned his forehead against my shoulder and groaned deep in his throat and I moaned-felt myself whimper from the sound of it. "Kagome…God, you feel so damn tight."

I blushed then. I moaned as I felt our flesh melted into one and I began to rise to the stars. My body was falling and my spirit flying. I was being set free and Inuyasha was the cause of it. I could feel him pulsing within my flesh and I moaned as a new sensational feeling coursed through my veins. "Inuyasha! …Inuyasha! I'm cumming!"

I felt my heart accelerate to speeds unknown, my body clench as it prepared for the waterfall, and my soul constrict as it made room for Inuyasha to fit through. I cried out to God as a heavenly cloud surrounded me. Slowly the feel of my body in ecstasy dissolved away and all that was left of me was the beautiful sensation of me floating, like I was being rocked in God's arms. I felt peace and serenity and that was where I wanted to stay. It was so warm and comforting, but then something tugged at me; as if calling me to open my eyes. Something wanted me to come back to them and slowly I obliged.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw two beautiful deep golden orbs blaze back into mine. I felt myself blush at the scrutiny of his gaze. "Kagome…you are amazing…"

I saw him bite his tongue against the thing he was going to say next, so instead of waiting I asked. "What? What were you going to say?"

He sighed and turned his head so not to look at me then he mummered, "…"

I frowned at him and huffed out a sigh. "What did you say?"

He mummered out a little louder, but I still couldn't understand him. My patience was running thin and I was about ready to smack him and I was about to do so; but instead I grabbed his face, looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Tell me…"

He kissed me then and I became flustered. Why is he acting so weird? "Be my mate."

Shock covered me and for a second I thought God was playing a cruel joke on me, and I would wake in my bed and find that this was all a dream. I almost fainted when I realized I really wasn't dreaming. Oh I'm so happy! Being mated is like getting married, no wonder he was so quiet. I hurled myself into Inuyasha's arms and kissed him silly. I never wanted to leave this closet, but our time was drawing to a close and I knew I was going to be in more trouble.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yea, you idiot, it's a yes."

"Good."

Inuyasha kissed me, while sliding his tongue into me mouth. Something was telling me that we were going to be occupying this closet for a long time, not that I mind.

--

Some time later I strolled out of the closet or tried to, but my legs and hips were so damn tired. I watched Inuyasha push open the door and we shared a smile as he waited for me to walk pass him. I was doing fine, then all of a sudden my legs went all wobbly and mushy and before I knew it, my knees were giving out. I crumbled to my knees but my newly mate caught me by the waist and saved me from receiving a face plant. His arms were gentle around me waist and I could practically breathe the love radiating from them. I looked into the eyes of my Inuyasha as he steadied me and smiled.

I was sweaty and my hair was matted, tousled, and tangled but I was with Inuyasha and that's all that mattered. I wish anyone would say anything to stop us from being together, I'd kill 'em. "Kagome… Why didn't I find you sooner?"

I enfolded my arms around his back, buried my head against his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. It was the most comforting thing I had ever heard, for what I was about to say, would prove to be very sad to me. "…because you ignored me. My love, I've always been with you, you just finally looked up and noticed I was there."

I felt him stiffen then he lifted my chin with his left hand and he stared down into my eyes. I continued to stare back and slowly I began to feel us pull toward each other. Our eyes fell to half-mast as our souls drew the other near. If wasn't as if we were trying to kiss, but it just seemed our bodies and spirits were compelled to bring us together. I forced my lips to his and I felt and sensed his body relax against mine. We kissed for our sake of love, for our sake having each other, and we kissed for the other's pleasure. I wanted to get lost in that kiss and apparently Inuyasha must have sensed just that, because he was doing a hell of a job to make I did. I moaned against his lips and began to tug at his clothes.

I barely recognized Inuyasha's hands sliding down my back, my ass after squeezing, and under my thighs to pick me up and carry me to the far side of the wall. He pressed his full length against me and I felt my insides turn to mush. Oh Lord, I was melting and I didn't care at all! I all I wanted-all I needed was make Inuyasha happy with every fiber of my being. My God, how beautiful this is…

I wrapped my legs tightly around Inuyasha's hips and let my arms cling to his board and manly shoulders. I felt Inuyasha's hands message my under thigh as his forehead laid on top of my shoulder, I could hear him whispering softly under his breath, but the words were too low to comprehend. So I sat there quietly on my mate's hips and I stroked his back as he lost himself in the feel of our love. Heh, Inuyasha loves me. Inuyasha loves me! I turned my head skyward and smiled to the heavens at this dawning discovery. Inuyasha removed one of his hands and brought it upward to lightly strum his fingers up and down my cheek. I blushed at the action but let him continue all the same.

Inuyasha brought his head up and peered into my eyes. My breath hitched and for a moment I thought time had stopped. I sat there gasping and he-panting, then suddenly our lips meshed and our souls blended. I moved one of my hands down to the front of his pants and unzipped him. The instant I released him, I felt his huge cock nudge at my clit before sliding back home inside me. I sighed and he whimpered. And together we found our climax in that hall next to the closet door…

--

There I sat on my bed sighing up at the ceiling. So this is what it feels like to be in love and to have that love returned. Instantly my hand flew to the bite mark on the nape of my neck. A small goofy smile touched my lips as I quietly thought. I'm his and no one can have me but him and he the same. My smile widen when I remembered marking him with my small human teeth. I delighted in the fact that I made him come inside me again. I laid a hand on my stomach and felt the insides quiver slightly. I love him so much. "Kagome!"

I rushed forward to sit up and succeed in giving myself a headache. I stood then walked to my door and opened it. "Yes Mom?"

"Hon, you have a visitor, I'll send him up."

"Uh…ok…I guess."

As I closed the closed the door, I could have sworn Mom said no visitors upstairs, especially boys! What was going on? I didn't have time to ponder this long, when I felt two long lean arms circle themselves around me. I felt the figure lean down to rest his face against mine and slowly his tongue creeped out of his mouth to lick the shell of my ear. A low husky whisper floated to me then, "Hey beautiful."

I smiled as I leaned against his strong and beautiful body. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. …God I love the way you smell."

I smiled and brought my hands up to stroke his arms. A sigh eased out of me and surprisingly out of Inuyasha as we both looked out of my bedroom window and watched as the day faded into night. I nestled against Inuyasha and I felt him move to look down at me as I closed my eyes. "You're sleepy."

"…No, not really."

But Inuyasha picked me up anyway and carried me to my bed. Gently he laid me down and I sighed as my body rested on the downy sheets. He then climbed into bed with me and pulled my blanket up to cover our bodies. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"God, I love you too, Kagome."

At his words I felt my heart crack with joy and I began to cry. Inuyasha turned me to face him and he cried as he looked at my face. A soft whisper came from my lips. "Don't cry."

"I have to, you're the only one that has ever made me feel this way…Kagome, promise me."

"Promise you what?"

His hand stroked my cheek and he closed his eyes then blinked out more tears before opening his eyes once more to reveal two darken golden orbs that pierced my soul. Well actually, his eyes were a murky brown, but they were still sexy all the same. "Promise me…"

He cleared his hoarse voice and steadied his voice before speaking again. "Promise me, that you'll never leave…"

My face, I could feel it contort into an ugly raisin as I broke out in sobs against his chest. I'm sure I must have scared him, because almost immediately his arms around me, stroking my back and he was whispering sweet little things in my ears that only made me cry harder and louder.

"Oh Inuyasha…"

Snot was running from my nose and I was absolutely sure I looked like a monster of some type. But Inuyasha continued to stroke me as I continued to cry and repeat his name. God, I love him! I knew he was perfect when I first saw him. Oh thank you Dear Lord, thank you! Slowly my tears began to slow and I could finally breathe. I took my hands and fiercely began rubbing away at my tears, but Inuyasha's gentle hand stopped me. I started to protest but his kiss on my fingertips stopped me.

I looked up at him and watched as he leaned forward to my face. I assumed he was going to kiss me and I let my eyes close, but I was sadly mistaken when I felt his tongue instead on my cheek. My eyes shot open and I watched helplessly as Inuyasha licked away my tears. I sighed softly as I got lost in his ministrations. Inuyasha stopped and moved away and I opened my eyes to watch him. He was so amazing. Oh, how I loved him! Then he brought his hand up and with his thumb, he wiped away my snot covered nose, then he licked it and swallowed it.

A sharp gasp tore from my throat as I watched this display of affection and he smiled back at me. After watching him, I felt my eyes glisten with new awe for this grand man before me. "I promise, never to leave your side-ever."

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed and he pulled me deeper into his chest. I smiled and hugged him back. Why does he have to be so damn wonderful? Hmm, I can't be picky, after all I asked for him and for that I'm truly thankful…

BUT WHY DID HE HAVE TO DEFLOWER ME IN A CLOSET!!!!???

--

So what'd you think? I hope it was good and so sorry for the long ass wait!


End file.
